Do Wa Ditty
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Ellen never mentioned her older daughter the firs time they met the Winchester brothers, because Abby is just like her father, a drifter, a hunter...Can Abby help the boys with their problems in season 2?
1. Abby

"There she goes just walking down the street singing do wa ditty ditty dum ditty do…" Abigail Harvelle jumped out of her truck and grabbed her duffel bag from the back and walked into her mother's roadhouse, which was her fathers. Her father…he was the reason she started hunting in the first place. She smiled weakly thinking of her father and looked around the roadhouse smiling how it never changed.

"Ma! Jo! I'm home!" yelled Abigail as she made her way to the back.

"Abby!" yelled Jo running up to her from her mother's office. Jo hugged her sister tightly and Abby smiled.

The sisters let go of each other and smiled. Jo noticed the blood all over her and a worried look came over her face. "What…"

"It's not mine…vampire."

Jo made a disgusted noise and then they heard their mother clearing her throat. Abby looked away from Jo and looked at her mother. Ellen had her arms crossed across her chest and looked pissed. Her mother never liked the idea that Abby followed in her father's footsteps. Abby gave her mother every grey hair on her head while Jo was the good girl that stayed home to help her mother. Abby just felt like hunting was the only connection she had with her deceased father.

"Hey, ma," said Abby smiling and walking slowly towards her.

"How many were there, Abigail?" Abby twitched a little at her mother's tone. The only reason Ellen would use her full name instead of her nickname would be one; she was in trouble or two; she was worried to death. Abby guessed number two.

"Only two ma, they were like Bonnie and Clyde…I'm fine." Ellen stood their staring at her oldest with those heartbreaking/caring eyes, the same eyes she would give her father after a hunt. Ellen took her daughter into her arms holding her tightly.

"I just want you safe," she whispered into her ear. She let go but still had her hands on Abby's shoulders and stared at her.

"Mom…I'm fine. Really?"

"Can't you stay for a little while?"

"Didn't you say that you had a case for me?"

Jo chuckled knowingly and Ellen smiled. "Well…someone else took that case a while ago."

Abby smiled at her mother. "Ok…I'll stay till I find something else…ok?" Ellen grinned and a door opened up and Ash came walking in.

"Kitten!" yelled Ash grinning at her.

"Hi, Ash," she said as Ash came walking up and hugging her.

"Damn, girl what have you been doing? Taking a blood bath?"

"Vampires…"

"No way! How was it? Was there tons of blood? How many…" Ash looked at Ellen who was glaring at him and stopped. He leaned close to Abby. "We'll talk about it later." Abby laughed.

"Ok…well I need a shower and we'll all catch up…ok?" She asked looking around at her small family. They all smiled at her and she walked down the hall to where her bedroom was. It was the same from when she left it. Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, Journey, Rob Zombie, Marilyn Manson and ACDC posters all over the wall, pictures of her and Jo stuck in the mirror, and her twin bed with purple sheets and a purple comforter. She grabbed her teddy bear that was years old. Her father gave it to her when she was three. It was grey, had a missing eye, a ripped ear and its tail was missing. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself. Shit, if someone that didn't know that she was a hunter seen her they would have thought that she murdered someone…well she sort of did but they were vampires, they weren't humans. She took the hair band out of her dirty blond hair that had some dried blood in it and ran her hair through it. She needed a shower.

After her shower she had her towel wrapped around her and walked into her room. She picked up her dirty clothes and pouted. These were her favorite sweatpants and now they had blood all over them. She walked down the hall and out into the roadhouse. She heard a few whistles and she just rolled her eyes as she walked over to her sister who was talking to some guy she didn't know.

"Hey, Jo…" I was staring at my sweatpants and sports bra.

"Abby! What the hell?! If mom knows you're out here in just a towel in front of these guys she's going to flip!"

"Whatever…anyway," Abby looked up at Jo and glanced at the guy she was talking to who was eyeing her up and then her clothes, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, Abby this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is Abby my older sister."

"Winchester?" She asked looking at Jo and she nodded. Abby knew what had happened between her father and John Winchester. How they were on a hunt and John got her father killed…not entirely his fault, their father was reckless sometimes. Jo was the only one that didn't know what happened and from the looks of Dean, he didn't either. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." He looked her up and down again.

Abby looked at Jo. "Does mom have anything to get this vampire blood out? These are my favorite sweatpants and look at my sports bra! It's…ugh…look that friggin' bitch ripped it!" She put her bra on the bar and tried to put it back together but it didn't work.

"Yeah, I think she may have something…let me check." Jo glanced at Dean and then walked to the back. Abby sighed and knew she was being watched by every male in the bar.

"So, Ellen didn't say she had another daughter," said Dean taking a sip of his beer. Abby glanced up at him and smiled.

"I'm the daughter that doesn't get brought up in civilized conversation."

Dean smirked. "Why's that?"

"I'm like my father, reckless hunter that keeps her up all night worrying to death and when I get a chance to come back she tries all her might to keep me here, but I can't help it the road and the hunt calls me." She grinned at him as he smiled at her.

"Looks like we have a lot in common."

"Yeah how's that?"

"The open road and hunt calls me too." The two of them laughed hearing how dumb that sounded.

"Right…"

"Abigail Lorain Harvelle!" Abby looked over to see her mother looking pissed at her. She had her hands on her hips and those angry eyes.

"Looks like someone's in trouble."

Abby looked back at Dean and smiled. "It's probably because I'm in front of perverted hunters in a towel and they only have of three questions in their minds."

"And what's that?" He asked smirking at her.

"What to hunt next? What alcoholic beverage should they drink to celebrate a fantastic job well done? And…what girl in this roadhouse to screw next?" Dean chuckled. "And if you noticed there aren't a lot of choices. There's me, my sister and my mom...I'll see you later, Dean."

Abby walked over to her mother who was glaring at her and walked into the back. "What were you thinking going out there in only a towel?"

Abby rolled her eyes and turned around. "Mom, I know how to take care of myself. I could kick all their asses unlike Jo."

"Hey!" yelled Jo putting her hands on her hips. "I can take care of myself."

"Whatever," said Abby rolling her eyes and then looking back at her mom. "Do you have anything that can get this blood out?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Abby walked back into the bar fully dressed, wearing a pair of low rise jeans, a white wife beater and her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She noticed her sister trying to flirt with Dean and snorted. "He seems to be way out of your league little sister," she muttered as she walked towards the bar and started cleaning wiping it down.

Dean's attention went straight to Abby and looked at Jo. "I'll be back." He got up and headed towards her. Jo looked at him shocked. She tried everything to get his attention and _now _he's going after her sister. He's only known her for less than 24 hours.

"Hey," said Dean sitting on a stool in front of Abby.

"Hey," she said smiling at him. "So you and your brother are the ones that stole my clown case."

Dean chuckled. "Yup that's us."

"Jerks, now I have to stay here until I find another case."

"How long you been hunting?"

Abby bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. "Um…when I was 18." Abby looked back at Dean. "I dropped out of school and just hit the road with my father's journal and met up with Bobby, he taught me a couple things and then I was on my own."

"And knowing Ellen she didn't take it well."

Abby laughed. "That's an understatement, she said I was going to end up like my father and she couldn't take it…but you know it was the only connection I had with my father and I felt when he died that I needed to fill his shoes." She just shrugged as she continued to wipe down the bar top. "I heard about your dad, I'm sorry. He was a great guy."

"You knew him?" She looked up at the bar top and smiled.

"Yeah, he was family; every time he came here he would bring me M&M's. My favorite candy but he would make fun of me for taking the colored ones out and giving them to Jo."

Dean chuckled. "I would make fun of you too. Why would you just eat the brown ones?"

"Less artificial flavoring chocolate's already brown." The two of them grinned at each other and Ellen came walking behind the bar to clean some glasses. Abby glanced at her then looked back at Dean and she caught him checking her chest out and she glared at him. When he saw that he was caught he looked up into her face and gave her a cheeky smile before sipping his beer. He quickly glanced at Ellen who was too busy cleaning the glasses and then they heard music playing.

When Abby and Dean heard that it was REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling' they looked at each other and cringed. They looked over at the jukebox to see that it was Jo. Abby should have known it was Jo because Jo knew how much she _hated_ REO Speedwagon. Jo turned around to see both Dean and Abby having a discomforted look.

"What?" she asked.

"REO Speedwagon?" asked Dean.

"Damn right, REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

Abby snickered while shaking her head and walked out from the bar to the tables to start to clean them up hoping maybe Dean would give Jo some attention. Abby could tell Jo liked Dean. Dean looked over at Abby and Jo looked at him annoyed. "He sings from the hair, there's a difference." He got up and walked over to Abby. Jo stomped her foot and walked behind the bar to help her mother clean the glasses.

Abby glanced at him and smirked. She went back to cleaning the tables. "You following me?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No, but I think it bothers my sister." Abby glanced at Jo who was giving both of them the stink eye. Dean ignored the comment, he knew Jo had a little crush on him but he didn't see Jo like that. Abby looked back at Dean and motioned for him to follow to the back table. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Ellen before following her. "So…I know we just met and all but I know _almost_ everything that has happened because of John keeping in touch with me and asking for help, but," she bit her bottom lip while glancing at her mother then looking at Dean. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "That profile you got Ash look for, your mom died the same way. A fire in Sam's nursery?"

Dean looked uncomfortable for a moment. He didn't like the fact that his father kept the Harvelles a secret especially the older one since he supposedly called her for help and knew her when she was a child. He looked into her face and saw how serious she was and maybe he could trust her. "Look, Abs, it's kind of a family thing."

"Well…if you ever need it, I am here for help. I have a lot of experience under my belt."

"I'm sure you do…but if I ran off with you I think your mother might kill me." The two of them looked at Ellen who looked back at them confused.

Abby and Dean looked back at each other and she laughed. "You're afraid of my mother?"

Dean grinned. "I think so."

"Well, you shouldn't be afraid of her…" She leaned closer whispering to him. "You should be afraid of me."

Dean smirked. "Oh, yeah, why's that?"

"Because I can kick your ass and every other hunter's ass in here." She grinned at him and winked while walking towards another table and cleaning it off. "Besides, Dean..." She looked over her shoulder at him catching his eyes on her ass. "Wouldn't I be a great view during a hunt?" If flirting was going to get her out of this place and on a hunt, she was going to do it. Dean licked his lips and took another sip of his beer and Sam came walking out.

"We have a match, we gotta go," he said and he smiled a little at Abby.

"Uh, you know," said Dean looking at Sam and then at Abby. "I think we could use Abby here. She's got some skills we might get ourselves in a sticky situation…we could use her help."

"Uh…" Sam looked over at Ellen who was still cleaning the glasses and then back at Abby. "Sure…I guess. Just don't let your mom kick our ass."

Abby laughed. "Don't worry, I can handle her." She grinned at them and walked over to her mother. She turned back to them. "Give me five minutes." They nodded and headed out. "Hey, mom…um, I found a hunt."

Ellen put the glass down and looked at her with those pissed off mother eyes. "You said you were going to stay for a week."

"Ma, come on, I'll only be gone for a couple days, and I'm antsy…"

"You're just like your father." She shook her head and put the glass back in the cabinet.

"I wish you could understand…"

"Abby you just got back. You're my oldest daughter…and if anything happens to you…"

"Nothing will happen, I'll be with Sam and Dean…they need some help."

"Winchesters…" She shook her head again and then looked her straight in the eye. "You remember what happened the last time a Harvelle and a Winchester partnered up."

"I know…I know…but these two don't seem like John and they are definitely not like dad and I. I think these two are different. I'll be home in a couple days…plus if anything happens you can take it out on the boys, they seem to be afraid of you." Ellen smiled a little at her daughter.

"Just take good care of yourself, I love you."

Abby kissed Ellen's cheek. "Love you too, ma."

Abby took off her apron and headed to her room in the back. She grabbed a handful of clothes and her teddy and put it in her bag. "So, you're going with the Winchesters?" asked Jo coming in. Her arms were crossed and she had a pissed off look. "Abs, you just got back and now you're leaving."

"Please, I already got the third degree from mom; I don't need one from you too." Abby zipped her bag and put it over her shoulder. She turned around to see Jo have pissed and upset tears in her eyes.

"When can I just go on a hunt with you?"

"When mom gets that leash off of you." Jo rolled her eyes and looked away. Abby sighed. "Jo, you know how mom is, you're her baby, and you're the one that gets to do whatever you want."

"While you go hunt big bad things with two hot brothers?"

"Hot?" Abby cocked an eyebrow. "That's an understatement but that's not the point. You know I can't stay in one place for a long time. I'm a drifter…I got the gene from dad." She looked at her cell at the time. "I need to go; I'll be back in a couple days." She kissed Jo on the forehead and walked out of her room. Jo looked around her sister room and her eyes landed on the pictures on the mirror. That's when Abby and her were close, very close did everything together, but once Abby turned 18 things changed, she changed.

**AN: Another story by J.B. I'm getting through my writers block by making up other stories…I'm writing a chapter for Scars right now and it's coming along slowly because I'm trying to make a good decision on the way the story is turning. Anyway hope you like the start of this…lots of love J.B.**


	2. Simon Say's Part 1

Abby was sitting in the back of the Impala leaning on the front seat talking to Sam about what they were looking for. Even though the three of them just met that day they seemed comfortable with her. Sam and Abby had gotten distracted when Dean started singing and pounding on the wheel.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…"

"You're kidding, right?" asked Sam. Dean looked over to see both Sam and Abby staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

Dean looked at them embarrassed. "I heard the song somewhere; I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, man." Abby looked at him amused. "Don't look at me like that. What do you got?"

"Andrew Gallagher, born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?"

"Sure looks like it."

"How'd you even know to look for this guy?" asked Abby.

Sam bit his lip as the brothers glanced at each other. She was going to find out sooner or later. "I get these premonitions…and every premonition I've had…if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him."

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho."

"The point is, he was killing people, and I was having the same type of visions about him. Now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?"

"I don't know no current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills…phone, credit, utilities."

"Umm…" said Abby thinking. "Collection agency flags?"

"Not in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?" asked Dean.

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last Q-2, about a year ago. Let's start there."

After talking with the waitress of the diner Andy used to work out they drove over to Orchard Street to look for a van that had a Barbarian Queen on it. Abby laughed. "Wow that brings back memories." The brothers turned to her, Dean had an amused look on his face while Sam was confused. "Oh, come on like you two never got into a van like that while you were younger to get high or…other things." She smirked and looked back at the van.

"I like her," said Dean grinning at Sam and then looking back at the van. "I'm really starting to like this dude. That van is _sweet_." He looks back at Sam who appeared upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Abby looked at Sam and leaned on the front seat. "Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher…he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. The demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is ok? Could be innocent," said Dean.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm one of them."

"No you're not."

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and the children like me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks! Maybe we're all supposed to be…"

"What, killers?"

"Yeah."

"So, the demon wants you out there, killing with your minds, is that it? Oh, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones!"

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things."

"Well, those things were asking for it. There's a difference." Abby started to feel a little uncomfortable, it felt like the brothers forgot that she was there and just started fighting right there in front of her not giving a rats ass what they said in her presence. The three of them looked back at the building to see Andy coming out dressed in pajamas and a bathrobe.

"Got him," said Sam.

"Dudes, do you see that?" asked Abby as she was looking up at a window where an attractive blond was waving to Andy. Dean and Sam exchanged a look when they saw this. The three of them watched as Andy stopped a man in the street who gives him his coffee. "What the hell is going on?" Then they see Andy walk up to another guy and shake his hand.

"That's him," said Sam. "That older guy, that's him. That's the shooter."

"Well, you keep on him. Abs and I will stick with Andy, go." Sam got out of the car while Abby jumped in the front seat. They watched as Andy got into his van and they followed him.

"So, Sam has premonitions?" asked Abby.

"Uh, yeah…" Dean glanced at her and she shrugged.

"Could he get the latest lottery numbers then?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"I wish…" Dean's laughter faded when he saw Andy stop in front of him and so did he. Dean grabs his gun and puts it in his coat and Abby checks hers in the back of her pants. Andy gets out of the van and walked towards them.

"Hey!" said Andy very cheerful.

"Hey," said Dean hesitantly then looked at Abby who was smiling at them.

"This is a cheery ride."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Man, you know '67…Impala's best year, if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

"Yeah I just rebuilt her too. Can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight." Dean and Abby laughed. "Hey…can I have it?"

"Sure man!" Dean gets out and Andy gets in. He looks at Abby who was smiling at him. "Go ahead sweetheart, get out and give that man of yours a kiss and tell him he's awesome for giving me this car."

"Ok," she said smiling at him. She gets out of the car and walks over to Dean's side. "You are awesome for giving Andy the Impala." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her lips. They heard the Impala drive away and Abby quickly let go of his neck. They stared at each other confused and then looked down the road to see the Impala gone. They looked at each other stunned. "What the hell?!"

Dean ran a hand through his hair and picked up his cell phone to call Sam. Abby wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She can't believe she just did that, sure she finds the brothers to be attractive but not so attractive where she would kiss one of them! It felt like she had no control over what she was doing.

"I know! He just sort of asked me for it, and then I let him take it," said Dean. Abby looked over at him to see that he was on the phone. "He full on Obi-Wan'd me! It's mind control, man!" He looked at Abby. "Yeah…he, uh, he affected Abby too." Dean hung up the phone. "Come on, we gotta get to Sam, the doctor just got hit by a bus."

"What?" The two of them ran over to where Sam was, staring at the paramedics who were putting the doctor's body into a body bag. "I kept him out of the gun story. I thought he was ok. I thought he was past it, at least…I should have stayed with him."

Abby put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and watched the scene in front of her. She never dealt with something like this before. Mind control…that's a whole new thing, maybe she should have stayed back at the roadhouse.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Thank God," said Dean running up to his car. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again."

"It's not healthy for someone to love his car that much," said Abby cringing at Deans affection towards the car.

"At least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah, real Samaritan, this guy," said Sam.

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose. He's gotta use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I just don't know if this is our guy."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco, and you have doubts about _this_?"

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. And O.J. was guilty!"

"Either way, how are we gonna track this guy down?"

Dean grinned. "Not a problem."

The three of them got into the Impala. "So what do you have in mind?" asked Abby as Dean drove down the street.

He grinned at her. "Remember that van that brought back memories?" Abby grinned and looked out the window in search of Andy's van. They found his van a couple minutes later.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look," said Dean as they walked up to it and he pulled out his lock picking tools. He opened it up and they stared inside and Abby grinned at it and clapped her hands.

"I would so be this guy's best friend in high school," she said as she climbed in. There was a disco ball, blankets and posters all over the place. She ran her hand over the fur rug and smiled.

"Oh come on. This is…this is magnificent," said Dean. "That's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no little clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims photos." He looked at the tiger poster. "I like the tiger." He got into the van and sat next to Abby.

"Hegel? Kant? Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading," said Sam.

Dean picked up a large bong. "Yeah, and uh…Moby Dick's bong." Abby and Dean grinned at each other. Abby hugged the bong.

"I lied this would be my best friend in high school."

"Dude I really like this girl," said Dean as he looked at Sam who was shaking his head and walked away from the two who were admiring the bong. "Alright let go, come on." Abby gave Dean a pouty look and he grinned. "Let it go." She sighed in defeat and let it go.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Ugh," said Dean while eating a burger and then threw the wrapper in the backseat. "You know, one day, I'd love to just sit down and eat something that I didn't have to microwave in a mini-mart."

Abby laughed and leaned forward. "Then you should have my homemade lasagna." Dean groaned and leaned his head on the seat.

"Lasagna. You know how good that sounds?"

"Or my ribs…" Dean groaned again.

"You are killing me."

"Just as Ash…he never complained about my cooking."

"What I don't get is the motive," said Sam totally ignoring Dean and Abby's conversation. "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?"

"If it _is_ Andy."

"Dude, enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power mind control. You do the math."

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean why are you bending over backwards, defending him?"

"Cause you're not right about this."

"About Andy?"

"Hey!" yelled Andy coming to Sam's window. Abby put her hand on her gun. "You think I haven't seen you two? Why are you following me?"

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours passed away…" started Sam.

"Tell the truth!"

"That's what I'm…"

"We hunt demons," said Dean. Abby hit Dean in the arm as Sam looked at him shocked.

"What?" asked Andy.

"Dean?" asked Sam and Abby.

"Demons, spirits…things your worst nightmare wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother."

"Dean, shut up!" yelled Sam.

"Dean, if you don't shut up, I will totally kiss you."

"Really?" he asked turning around smiling then he turned back to Andy. "Sam's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer and he's afraid he's gonna become one himself, cause you're all part of something that's terrible and I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right."

"Ok, you know what? Just leave me alone," said Andy walking away.

"Ok," said Dean and he put his head in his hands as Sam got out of the car to follow Andy.

"Nice going Sherlock," said Abby climbing up front.

"Shut up." He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled at him to piss him off more. "Where's my kiss?" She laughed and looked in the back to see Sam and Andy arguing. "I'm going to hold you to that kiss."

She looked back at him and shook her head. "Not going to happen."

"Why not?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Because once you have me, you will always come back." She winked at her and looked back at Sam. Her smile faded. "Dean, something's wrong with Sam." Dean looked back and the two of them got out of the car. Sam was stumbling around in pain.

"Sam what is it?" asked Dean.

"I didn't do anything to him," said Andy.

"A woman…a woman burning alive," said Sam.

"What else you get?" asked Dean.

"Gas station…a woman's gonna kill herself."

"What does he mean 'going to'? What is he…" asked Andy.

"Shut up," said Dean.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell," said Sam.

"When?" asked Abby as Dean and her helped Sam up.

"I don't know. But as long as we keep our eyes on this song of a bitch, he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody!" yelled Andy.

"Yeah, not yet." A fire truck passed by. "Go." Dean and Abby got back in the car and followed the fire truck. They didn't even have to turn the corner to smell the stench.

"Shit," said Dean as he grabbed his cell.

"Hey, it's me, she's dead. Burned up, just like you said," said Dean. "Minutes before we got here. I mean the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions man? This wasn't even a head start…listen you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it can't be him. It's gotta be somebody else doing this…What else is new? Abs and I will dig around here; see what else we can find." Dean hung up and the two of them got out of the car.

Once they got the name of the woman that set the place on fire, Holly Beckett. Abby took out her cell phone and put it on speaker.

"Who you calling?" asked Dean.

"Ash, maybe he can get something on this Holly chick…"

"Yello'," said Ash.

"Hey, Ash, it's me," said Abby.

"Kitten! You teaching those Winchester boys how a wild cat purrs?" She could hear Ash laughing and she looked at Dean who was smirking.

Abby narrowed her eyes at the phone.

"You better watch it Ash Abs is giving a look that could kill you."

"Ash…I need you to look up a woman, Holly Beckett."

"Alright, kitten, wait a couple minutes…" They could hear Ash sniffing and humming a Lynard Skynard song. Abby and Dean gave each other a smirk.

"So, why does Ash call you kitten?"

Abby opened her mouth to speak but Ash spoke up. "Because she can full anyone with those innocent eyes but piss her off and her claws come out."

Dean looked her up and down. "I knew there was something I liked about you."

"Watch yourself, Winchester," said Abby.

"Ah, here," said Ash. "Holly Beckett born August 11th 1965…hmmm interesting."

"What?" asked Dean.

"She gave birth back on September 12th in 1983 when she was 18 years old."

"'83? Isn't that the same year as Sam?"

"Yeah." Dean ran his hands through his hair and down his face. "Thanks Ash." Abby hung up. Dean sighed and started the engine. Abby picked up Sam's files as Dean drove back to Sam and Andy. He looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Andy's birth date…Ah…here…" She read it. "Shit."

"What?"

"September 12th 1983." Abby looked over at Dean and he looked like he was hiding something. He didn't look angry, he looked scared to death. Maybe Abby should have stayed back at the Roadhouse?

**AN: chapter 2…**


	3. Simon Say's Part 2

Dean pulled up next to Andy and Sam. Abby and Dean got out of the car. "Victims name was Holly Beckett…forty one, single," said Dean.

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy.

"Never heard of her," said Andy.

Abby and Dean exchanged a confused look. "Well," said Abby. "I called Ash on the way over here; he came up with a little something. Apparently, Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy."

"Andy, were you adopted?" asked Sam.

"Well, yeah."

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" asked Dean.

"It never really came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents. And, like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could actually be…"

"I don't know, I tried to get a copy of the birth records but they're heard copy only. Sealed in the county office."

"Well, screw that," said Andy. Abby and Dean looked at each other as a smile crept across their faces.

They were at the county office. Dean, Sam and Abby were looking over all the paperwork while Andy was talking to the officer. "I probably shouldn't have let you kids in here."

"No," said Andy. "It'll be fine, alright? Just go get a cup of coffee, alright?" Andy lifted his hand like Obi-Wan and said, "These aren't the droids you're looking for." The officer walked out.

Dean looked over at Andy and smiled. "Awesome."

"Got it," said Abby.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" She looked up at Andy. "It's true; Holly Beckett was your birth mother."

"Does anyone have a vicodin?" asked Andy.

Sam looked over Abby's shoulder to look at the papers. "Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah but I didn't kill them!"

"We believe you," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam while Abby nodded.

"But, uh…who did?"

Abby and Sam looked at each other then back at the other two. "I think I have a pretty good guess," said Sam.

"Holly Beckett gave birth to twins," said Abby.

"I have…an evil twin," said Andy.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" asked Dean.

"Um…what was my brother's name?"

"Um," said Abby looking over the papers. "Ansem Weems." The three of them looked up at Andy who was shaking his head. He didn't know who that was. "He's got a local address."

"Wait, he lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him. There's a picture coming over from the DMV right now," said Dean. He took the paper out of the fax machine and took a double glance. "I hate to kick it while you're freaked." He handed the paper to Andy. "Take a look at that." Andy looked at it stunned. Sam and Abby looked at the paper; it was Webber from the diner.

The four of them were in the Impala as Dean drove. "Alright, Andy, tell us everything you know about this guy," said Abby.

"Webber shows up one day…eight months ago, acting like my best friend in the world. Kind of weird, like…trying too hard, you know?" Abby looked to the front at Sam and Dean and notices Sam's pain.

"He must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?"

"No clue," said Andy.

Sam groaned in pain. "Sam?" The three of them watch as Sam had a vision and in seconds is brought out of it but in a lot of pain.

"Sam? Sam!" yelled Dean as he pulled over. Abby and Dean get out and help Sam out of the car. "Hey!"

"Tracy…she's in trouble!" yelled Sam.

"Tracy?" asked Andy as he got out of the car. "What's Tracy got to do with anything?"

"She was on a ledge. Looks almost like a damn…Is there a damn anywhere near here?"

"Yeah," said Andy. "Let me show you."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Abby, Dean you should stay back," said Sam as Dean gathered weapons from the trunk and handed them to Abby. She of course had her own guns and stuck them in her back pocket and then grabbed her boa knife and stuck it in her boot.

"No argument here. I've had my head screwed with enough for one day," said Dean.

"Me too…Plus I didn't come all this way with you two to get to sit in a car," said Abby narrowing her eyes at Sam.

"I'm coming with you," said Andy.

"Andy…" started Sam.

"Look if it's Tracy out there…then I'm coming."

"That is why I don't get into a serious relationship," said Abby as she checked her bag for her tiny knife that was her fathers and put it in her bra. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing.

Dean and Abby watched as Sam and Andy walked towards where Sam had seen Tracy in his vision. "Come on," said Dean as he and Abby climbed a little hill to get a good shot of them. Dean got down and steadied his sniper rifle and aimed it at Ansem. A few minutes of watching the fight on the ground, they notice Ansem turn around. Dean turns the rifle and aims it at Abby.

"Son of bitch," said Abby as she kicked the rifle from his hands. Dean grabbed her leg and pulls her down. Abby grabbed some dirt and put it in his face causing a few seconds of blindness then pushes Dean off of her. The two of them got up and it seemed Dean had no control over what he was doing and punched Abby in the gut. She held her stomach and then punched him twice in the face. The third time he caught her wrist and turned it. She kicked him in the stomach and slammed her whole body into him causing them to tumble down the hill. They stopped tumbling and Dean landed on top of her. They were breathing heavily and Dean lifted his head from her shoulder and looked down at her confused wondering what he was doing. "You ok now?" she asked just about to reach into her bra for her knife.

He shook his head a little. "Uh, yeah…Abs, I am so sorry." He noticed the bruise showing above her cheek bone.

She smiled a little. "It's alright; I've had worse from men."

He chuckled and stared down at her. She sucked on her bottom lip and looked around then back at him. "Um…could you get off me now?"

He looked at her embarrassed while getting off her and helped her up. "Damn…you really do have the cat's claws don't you?" He rubbed his face from where she punched him.

She laughed. "You have no idea…come on; while we were fighting I heard a gunshot." The two of them rushed over to Sam and Andy to find Ansem dead on the ground and Tracy looking frightened.

The night day the paramedics and the police were at the scene. Andy was talking to the police officers while the paramedics were taking Ansems body away.

"He shot himself, and you all saw it happen," said Andy.

"Yeah, we did," said the police officer.

Abby, Dean and Sam watched the whole scene in front of them. "Look at him; he's getting better at it."

Andy walked up to them. "She won't even look at me."

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up."

"No it's…this is different. I never used my mind thing on her before…before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Andy, I hate to do this but…we have to get out of here." He hands Andy his cell phone number on a piece of paper. "Here, I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in all this alright? If anything comes up you call me."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"You be good, Andy and we'll be back," said Dean and the three of them headed to the car.

"Looks like I was right," said Sam.

"About what?"

"Andy, he's a killer, after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriends life."

"Bottom line, last night he wasted somebody."

"Yeah but he's not a foaming at the mouth psycho. He was pushed into that."

"Webber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, _I_ was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. Maybe that's what the demons doing…pushing us, finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, ok? Quit worrying about it."

"You know I heard you before, Dean. When Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control! It's like being Roofie'd man that doesn't count."

"What?"

"No, I'm calling a do-over."

"What are you seven?"

"Doesn't matter, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing find that evil son of a bitch and kill it."

Abby heard Jet's 'Cold Hard Bitch' start playing and Dean looked at her forgetting that she was there and smirked turning to Sam. "I'm telling ya, I really like her."

"Yeah ma," said Abby answering the phone. She looked at the boys. "Ma, what's going on?...Yeah, we'll be right there." She hung up and looked at them. "She sounded pissed and aggravated, she wants to talk to you two. I make it way never to get my mom pissed or aggravated because it's never a pretty site, so whatever you two did you're in a whirl wind of trouble."

"You didn't tell her you kissed me?!" asked Dean nervously.

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Abby. "You kissed him?"

"It was mind control!" yelled Abby as she got into the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them walked into the roadhouse and Abby dropped her things as her mother came walking up to her noticing the bruise. "What the hell has happened to you?!"

"Dean and I got in a fight," she said with a shrug. Dean moved away from Ellen as her eyes landed on him. "No, mom, trust me when I say it saved both of our lives. Plus I think I kicked his ass." Abby winked at Dean.

"Yeah, well who was on top of who?" Dean automatically regretted saying that seeing another look in Ellen's eye and Jo raised her eyebrows at them. "That came out the wrong way…"

"Jo? Go pull up another case of beer," said Ellen.

"Mom…" Jo looked disappointed that her older sister of course got to stay up there while all the other juicy things were going on.

"No!...please?" She turned to Sam and Dean. "So you wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"No, not really," said Dean as they all sat at the bar. "No offense, just…it's kind of family thing."

"Not anymore." She puts the paperwork on the bar. "Not since you drug my oldest with you and I got this stuff from Ash."

"Mom, just leave it alone…"

Ellen ignored her daughter. "Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah we think so."

"Sam," said Dean in a warning voice.

"Why?" asked Ellen.

"None of your business…"

"You mind your tone with me boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now something big and bad is coming and its coming fast and their side holds all the cards. Now at best all we've got is us together. No secrets or half truths here."

"There are people out there like Andrew Gallagher…like me. And um…we all have some kind of ability," said Sam.

"Ability?"

"Yeah, a psychic ability. Me…I have visions…premonitions. I don't know it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics…are they dangerous?"

"No, not all of them," said Dean.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous."

"Ok, so how many of them are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday."

Abby looked up at them. "No…that's not true."

Dean looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Webber, or Ansem Weems, whatever his name is…I looked at his files and there was no house fire. He's nothing out of the ordinary…except his powers."

"Which breaks the pattern? So if there's any others like him, there'll be nothing in the system. No way to track them all down," said Ellen

"And so, who knows how many of them are really out there?" asked Dean.

"Jo, honey?" asked Ellen as Jo came back up.

"Yeah?"

"You better break out the whiskey instead."

Abby sighed and leaned her head in her hands. This was a bigger thing then she thought. "And Abby, sweetie, make sure these boys get a couple rooms in the back, looks like they need some rest." Abby nodded and motioned them to follow her. She grabbed her bag on the way to the back and finally felt exhaustion hit her. She opened her room and threw her bag in and then headed to a room next to hers.

"Nice poster collection," said Dean smirking at her room. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She opened the door. "One of you can have the room next to mine and…" She opened the door across the hall. "One of you can have the room next to my mothers." Dean and Sam exchanged a quick look and both fought over the room next to Abby's. She laughed at the sight and Dean won by closing the door.

"It's alright Sam, my mother doesn't snore too loud." Sam walked into his room and closed the door. Dean opened his door and looked around.

"He gone?"

Abby nodded and walked towards her room. Dean followed and she just eyed him up confused why he was following her. She started unpacking her stuff and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and then threw her teddy bear on the bed. She watched as Dean looked around her room checking out all the posters.

"You know…out of every girls bedroom I've been in there has never been this many posters in it." Abby laughed as she went into the bathroom and took her hair out of her pony tail.

"Those have been up there…jeez," she said as she walked in and leaned on the wall. "Since junior high?"

Dean looked at her bed and saw the teddy. "You sleep with a teddy?"

Abby wasn't embarrassed about it. She sat on the bed and grabbed it. "Yeah, my father gave this to me when I was just a baby and held onto it since them. Believe it or not it used to be white." Dean chuckled as he sat on the bed and looked at the mirror noticing the pictures. "Cute, uh pictures."

"Thanks…" Abby got up and placed her bag on the floor by her closet. She ran her hand through her hair and Dean watched. She had her hair up in a pony tail the whole time she was with him.

"You know, you should keep your hair down more often," he said getting up and walking over to her. She turned around and licked her lips nervously. Why was he walking over to her?

"Why?"

"Makes you look, more mature." Not really the words he wanted to say. Mature? More like beautiful.

"Oh, yeah, I'll keep that in mind." She sucked on her bottom lip and looked up at Dean. He really did have handsome features…but she told herself she could not fall for someone because they would get hurt. His left arm was on the wall blocking her from going anywhere in her room but she could easily slip out to the hall. She watched as he leaned towards her and she couldn't help but get anxious. Oh my God he was about to kiss her and this was without any mind control.

They heard someone clear their throat and they looked towards the door to see Jo standing there with her arms crossed. Dean was angry and Abby felt relieved. She was not ready for that. Why would she be ready anyway?!

"Yes, Jo?" asked Abby as she started playing with her hair.

"You may want to stop because mom's on her way back here," said Jo as she gave them both an angry look and stomped away.

Abby quickly slipped from Dean and walked to the door. "Yeah, if my mom finds you in here she will kill you."

Dean sighed and smiled at her. "Alright, sweet dreams beautiful." He winked at her and she closed the door.

She was utterly confused with Dean. Why would he try to kiss her? Unless he was looking for a quickie, but that's not her. Abby isn't one night stand material and she wasn't relationship material either. She couldn't, she didn't want the person getting hurt. But…what if that person was a hunter too? She shook her head at the thought and turned off her lights. She threw herself on her bed and held her teddy close to her. She took a picture out of her back pocket and opened it up. It was a folded piece picture that was old and ripped in places.

The picture was the last picture taken of John, her and her father before her father had been killed. She kissed her hand and touched her father's picture. "I miss you daddy." She looked at John's face and a small smile crept up on her lips. "You're son has your eyes." Oh God, how did she notice that? Was she really looking at Dean's eyes? She felt a cool draft hit her and she shivered and looked around. Nothing was there and then she looked at the picture again.

"Good night you two." She folded the picture back up and put it back in her pocket before falling to sleep.

**AN: chapter 3…so what you think so far? Lots of love…J.B.**


	4. No Exit Part 1

Abby was awoken by yelling coming from the bar area. She let out a deep breath of anger and put the pillow over her head. It didn't work, she could tell it was her mother and sister. She threw the pillow off of her head and got out of bed. She didn't care what she was wearing right now, even if it was just her red spaghetti strap and just her booty shorts underwear. She put her red fuzzy slippers on and walked out into the bar. "What the _hell_ is going on?!" yelled Abby.

Her mother and Jo turned around to stare at her. "Abigail go put some clothes on!" yelled her mother. Abby rolled her eyes and walked up to them.

"And have you two kill each other? No thanks. Now what's going on?"

"Mom is trying to keep me here!" Jo turned to their mother. "You let Abby go off on her own when she was 18! I'm 23 years old and I'm still stuck here!"

"I tried to make Abby stay but being like her father she was being a stubborn ass and left! But at least she comes back!" yelled Ellen.

"You're not being reasonable!"

"I am your mother I don't have to be reasonable!"

"You can't keep me here!"

"Don't you bet on that, sweetie!"

"Enough you guys!" yelled Abby. "I've had enough of your fights! It's driving me mad!"

"Shut up!" yelled both Jo and Ellen. Abby rolled her eyes and put her hands in the air and walked around them and stood there with her arms across her chest.

"What are you gonna do chain me in the basement?!" yelled Jo.

"If you want out then go back to school!"

"I didn't belong there I was a freak with a knife collection!"

Abby just kept shaking her head and felt a cool breeze hit the back of her legs. She turned her head to see Sam and Dean walk in. Dean smirked at Abby checking her backside out. He nudged Sam with his elbow and pointed. "Now that is _hot_."

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?!" Ellen noticed Dean and Sam. "Guys bad time." She noticed the look Dean gave Abby and Ellen glared at Abby. "I told you to put some clothes on!"

"Well we barely drink before ten," said Dean.

"Wait," said Jo. "I wanna know what they think about this."

"I don't care what they think!"

Abby felt another cool breeze and she gritted her teeth. "Jesus." She walked up to Dean and wrapped herself in his jacket. "It's freaking cold out there."

"Maybe you should listen to Ellen and put some clothes on," said Sam.

"But I like walking around like this." She removed a part of the jacket and shook her hip at him and he laughed.

"Hey, I don't mind," said Dean smirking at Sam. Dean was going to say something perverted in Abby's ear when they noticed a family of four standing there.

"Are you guys opened?" asked the father.

"No!" yelled Jo.

"Yes!" yelled Ellen. Abby couldn't help but chuckle.

"We'll check out the Arby's down the road." Abby backed up into Dean a little feeling a cold breeze hit her again.

He took in a deep breath and leaned towards her ear. "Watch it, sweetheart."

"What I do?" she asked innocently and laughed knowing exactly what she did. The phone started ringing and Ellen went to answer it. Jo gave Abby a dirty look for being that close to Dean in just her underwear. Jo walked up to Sam, Dean and Abby.

"Three weeks ago a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Jo handed Dean a file. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No but your mom might," said Dean. He sighed and took the file.

"I bite," said Abby and winked at Sam who gulped and looked over at Ellen.

"Oh I bet you do," said Dean.

Jo ignored her sister. "And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished….all from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we're either dealing with one very old serial killer or…"

"Who put this together? Abby or Ash?"

Jo looked annoyed. "I did it myself."

"I've got to admit, we've hit the road for a lot less," said Sam.

"Good, if you like the case so much you take it!" yelled Ellen hanging up the phone.

"Mom!" yelled Jo.

Abby leaned the back of her head on Dean's chest. "I'm getting a headache."

Dean leaned towards her ear. "I have a remedy for that."

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lost you too! I just won't!"

"What about Abby?! She's out there almost every day fighting these things! When will it be my turn?!"

"Because mom wants you to have a normal life!" yelled Abby. "You don't want this, Jo. Trust me."

"Yeah, trust you. Trust you so much that…" Jo stopped herself and shook her head.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

Abby rolled her eyes and unwrapped herself from Dean's jacket. "Well, I'm done with this family reunion; I'm packing up and leaving."

"Look now you've upset your sister!" yelled Ellen.

"It's always about Abby!" yelled Jo. "Abby! Abby! Abby!"

"Wow, do you feel like you're in the Brady Bunch right now?" Dean asked Sam. He watched Abby walk towards the back. "I'm um…gonna go to the bathroom." Sam gave him a look as in 'Don't Leave Me with These Two.' All Dean did was give him a smile and walk towards the back. He walked passed the bathrooms towards Abby's room. He peeked in seeing her packing her stuff but she still had no pants on. He smirked and gave her ass one more look.

"So…does that happen often?" asked Dean who leaned against the threshold. She was startled and turned around. He liked the reaction he had gotten from her. She licked her lips nervously wondering if her mother would walk in and see her and Dean in her room. Mom's number one rule at Harvelle's; No sex before marriage under her roof. So…you just take the guys somewhere else.

"Yeah, it does." She walked towards her bathroom to grab her things. She heard a groan and looked behind her to see Dean making himself comfortable on her bed. She smiled and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Comfy?"

"Very, you have a comfortable bed." His eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head. She noticed him laying on her pants. She gritted her teeth and tried to pull them out from him. He opened his eyes while smiling. "Having a little trouble there, Abs?"

She stopped tugging on her jeans and glared at him while putting her hand on her hip. "It would be nice if you moved your ass off my jeans."

"Say it nicely."

Abby just kept glaring at him then tugged one more time and an idea popped in her head. She smiled at him and his smile faded seeing the look in her eye. She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. "Dean, please." His hands landed on her hips and he sucked on his bottom lip looking at her from her waist up to her face. She was giving him the biggest naughtiest eyes he's ever seen and her bottom lip was between her two front teeth. She ran her hand lightly over his chest and bent down towards his ear. "Please get off my jeans." Her hand traced lightly down his chest, his abs, his belly button then to his pelvic where she let her hand trace ever so lightly on the tiniest bit of skin that was showing. She felt his hands tighten on her hips as her hand snaked its way to his side and grabbed her jeans. She hopped off of him with her jeans in her hands and grinned at him.

"Thanks Dean, you're a doll," she said as she put her jeans on.

"You are one of the biggest teases I've encountered," he said calming himself down and then sat up. She stood in front of her mirror and ran her hands through her hair about to put it up when Dean came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Keep it down." He ran his hand through it and then down her back making her shiver. She caught his eyes in the mirror and she bit her bottom lip.

"Why?" she asked turning around. "Because it makes me look so much mature?"

He chuckled and tilted his head a little looking her up and down. "Yeah, it does." He backed her up into her dresser and her breath got caught in her throat. Was he gonna try and kiss her again??! Maybe she shouldn't have teased him; maybe she gave him the wrong idea?!?! "I just have one question."

"Yeah." She stood her ground; she wasn't going to let him know she was weak in the knees and could fall for anything right now.

"You want to go on that ghost hunt with us in Philly?"

She let out that breath she was holding in but slowly so he wouldn't notice and smiled at him. "I'm up for anything."

"Bet you are." He bit his tongue then smiled. "Meet you out front in five." He gave her one last look and walked out of her room.

"Jesus," she said as she shook her head. "Dad would probably come back and haunt my ass for hooking up with a Winchester."

**SUPERNATURAL**

The Winchester brothers and Abby got to the apartment building and headed to the missing girls apartment. Dean picked the lock and entered. Dean took out his EMF meter and they walked around the apartment. "You know I kind of bad, snaking Jo's case," said Sam.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file, but could you see her out here, working on of these things? I don't think so," said Dean. He looked at Abby. "Getting anything?"

"No, not yet," said Abby and she turned to see something on the wall by an outlet. "What's that?" Dean and Sam walked over to the wall and Sam wiped some of it off with his finger.

"Holy crap," said Sam. Abby and Dean touched it too.

"That's ectoplasm," said Dean. "Well, you guys I think I know what we're dealing with here." He looks at them with wide eyes. "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man." Sam rolled his eyes and Abby snorted.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff like twice. I mean to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"Alright let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls." Abby cocked an eyebrow at him and he smirked. They left the apartment and started to hear voices coming down the hall. They backed up against the wall and Abby furrowed her eyebrows recognizing the voice.

"Oh hell no, she didn't," said Abby. Abby walked out from the wall with Sam and Dean following. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"There you guys are," said Jo smiling at them. She walks over to the three of them and puts her hand around Deans waist. "This is my boyfriend, Dean, my sister Abby and her boyfriend Sam."

The superintendent shook their hands. "Good to meet you. Quite a gal you've got here."

"Oh, yeah," said Dean. "She's a pistol." He chuckled.

"So did you already check out the apartment?" Dean looks at her oddly and then at Abby and Sam. Abby and Sam had their arms wrapped around each other and furrowed his eyebrows. "The one for rent?"

"Y-yeah, yes. Loved it. Great flow."

"How'd you get in?"

"It was open."

"Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?"

"Oh about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent."

Jo laughed. "Well her loss our gain. Cause if Dean-o loves it, that's good enough for me."

"Oh sweetie." Dean hit her on the back.

"We'll take it." Jo pulled out a wad of cash and Abby rolled her eyes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I'll flip you guys for the sofa," said Jo smiling at them.

"Does mom know you're here?" asked Abby throwing her jacket on the couch and putting her hands on her hips.

"I told her I was going to Vegas."

Dean chuckled. "You think she's gonna buy that?" He walked up next to Abby. Jo crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the two angrily.

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

"You're an idiot! Ash is easy to break…trust me, I know." Dean and Sam looked at her amused. "Shut up."

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. You shouldn't be here, either," said Dean.

"Well, I am so untwist your boxers and deal with it."

"Where'd you get all that money from anyways?" asked Sam.

"Working at the Roadhouse." Abby smirked.

"Hunters don't tip that well," said Dean.

Abby nudged him in the side and smirked at him. "They aren't good at poke either."

Dean opened his mouth to say something when his phone started ringing.

"Yeah?"

_Is she with you?_

Abby and Jo looked at him oddly. He turned to look at them. "Oh, hi, Ellen." Abby put her hands in the air. She knew if her mother found out that Jo was with her and the Winchesters she was going to flip.

_She left a not she's in Vega. I don't believe it for a second. _Jo and Dean started to argue while Ellen was still talking. Abby sighed and flopped on the chair and started to massage her head. Sam put his hands on the top of the chair and she looked up.

"Hey, boy toy, you got a remedy for a headache?" He looked down and laughed at her. She smiled at him and saw Dean hang up and look over at them. He arched an eyebrow at them and Jo noticed it too.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Dean.

"Remedies for headaches," said Abby smiling at him.

"I told you I have one if you're willing to try it out."

"Enough with the flirting you two," said Jo annoyed and glared at her sister. "You're making me sick." Abby rolled her eyes at Jo. Why was she being such a bitch?! Her and Dean weren't anything neither was her or Sam! They were just having fun.

Later that night the four of them were doing some research. Abby gave her sister their father's knife and she started twirling it around in her hands. Sam was sitting on the other side of the table from Jo. Abby was sitting in the arm chair watching Dean pace back and forth.

"This place was built in 1934. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago," said Jo.

"Yeah? What was here before 1924?" asked Dean.

"Nothing empty field."

"So, most likely scenario…someone died bloody in the building and now he's back and raising hell," said Sam.

"I already checked," said Abby. "In the past 82 years, zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor."

"Would you please sit down?" asked Jo annoyed.

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam and then picked up Abby off the arm chair and sat down. "Jerk." He pulled her down on his lap and smirked. She took his hands off of her and got up.

"So have you checked the police reports? County death records?" asked Dean.

"Obituaries, mortuary repots, and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing," said Jo annoyed.

"I think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?" Abby swallowed hard and looked at Jo and the knife. The brothers noticed the looks on the sisters faces but said nothing as Jo put the knife down.

"Ok, so it's something else," said Sam. "Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought the spirit with it," said Sam.

"We've gotta scan the whole building. Whatever we can get to right?" asked Jo.

"Right, so Abby and me…we'll take the top two floors…"

"We'd move faster if we split up," said Abby.

"Oh this isn't negotiable." He winked at her. "Jo and Sam, me and Abby."

"Of course Daphne and Fred, Shaggy and Thelma," said Jo getting up annoyed.

Abby sighed and looked at Dean. "Alright Fred let's go."

"Mmm, Daphne," said Dean dreamily as they walked towards the door.

"Eww, seriously? A cartoon?" asked Abby as she opened the door.

"Oh yeah, but now since I have the real Daphne in front of me."

"Bite me."

"Tell me when and where." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. He's such a pervert, cute but a pervert.

**AN: More Abby and Dean soon!!!!!**


	5. No Exit Part 2

Abby was sitting at the table in the room while Dean was waking up slowly. She laughed a little hearing him groan uncomfortably. She started playing with the knife in her hand and looked towards the bedroom to see Jo still sleeping. She wished her baby sister wasn't here.

"Morning princess," said Abby as Dean turned around. He glared at her.

"Where's Sam?"

"Went to get coffee."

Dean got up and stretched. "Ugh, my back. How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?"

"I didn't," she sighed. "Just been going over everything." Dean just gave her a look then grabbed his duffel bag. He took out a larger knife then the one Abby has in her hand.

"Here," he said handing it to her.

Abby took it while looking at it. She glanced up at him. "What's this for?"

"It'll work a hell of a lot better than that little pigstick you've been twirling around." Abby felt a sting in her heart and handed him the knife. Dean looked at it and saw the initials of her father engraved, W.A.H.

"William Anthony Harvelle," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry my mistake." He gave her back her knife.

"What do you...what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?" He shook his head not wanting to get into it. She smiled up at him making him crack. "Come on, tell me."

Dean smirked a little. "I was six or seven. And uh...he took me shooting for the first time. Bottles on a fence...that kind of thing. I bull's eyed every one of 'em. And he gave me this smile, like...I don't know."

"He must have been proud."

"What about your dad?"

She grinned shaking her head. "I remember him coming home from a hunt late at night. And he'd burst through that door like...like Steve McQueen or something. Jo and I will run up to him and he'd pick us up in his arms." Abby looked up into his eyes and a small smile spread across her face. "I'd breath in that old leather jacket of his. And our mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left...she started smiling again. He'd put us down give Jo her twizzlers and me my brown M&M's and give my mom the biggest hug and then...them thinking we were too busy with our candy, he would pull her in to a tender passionate kiss. Jo and I will smile at each other knowingly. He would then tuck us in too bed and while I was in bed he would sing to me." She laughed remembering the song he would sing to her all the time. "Do Wa Ditty, that's the song he would sing to me no matter what were doing. If he saw I was upset, or had a bad day, I had a cut on my leg or putting me to bed he would sing to me. And I knew right then and there...we were a family again." She shook her head knowing she was going in over her head. She never got this close to anyone, she never spilled that to anyone and here she was spilling everything to Dean and it was so easy.

"You wanna know why I wanna ran away from home when I was 18? When I knew I could just get away from my mom and do the job. Why I wanna do the job? It's for him. It's my way of being close to him. Now, tell me what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," said Dean noticing the look in her eyes. Someone cleared their throat and saw Jo leaning against the door-frame looking at them. Abby wondered how long she was there for. Sam came running through the. "Where's the coffee?"

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared," said Sam. Abby and Dean exchanged a look.

* * *

As Sam, Jo and Abby continued their research Dean had come back from talking to an officer. "Teresa Ellis, apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"And her apartment?" asked Abby.

"Cracks all over the plaster...walls, ceiling. there's ectoplasm, too."

"Between that and that tuft of hair that you guys found in the wall yesterday, I'd say this sucker's coming form the walls," said Sam.

"Yeah, but who is it?" asked Dean. "The building's history is totally clean."

Jo looked at a photo. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?"

"Check this out?" She handed them a photo.

"An empty field?" asked Sam.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door." Abby and the boys looked at the picture closely. "The windows."

"They're barred," said Abby.

"We're next door to a prison?" asked Dean.

"Let me call Ash." Abby grabbed her phone and Jo gave her a look. Abby smiled. "How about you call Ash then? You did find this..." She glanced at Dean and Sam and Jo grabbed Abby's cell and walked away calling Ash.

Abby sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "She's such a child." She walked towards the kitchen and Dean followed. Abby leaned on the counter clenching the edge with her hand.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked putting his hand lightly on her back.

Abby turned around to look at him. "She's not ready for this. She's just a child."

"Abs, you were younger then her when you started."

"I know but I was hoping she would never do this. She doesn't deserve this life."

"And you do?"

"I told you why I do this..." He closed his eyes and nodded while opening them.

"I know, I know." Abby looked away from him but he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him and that's when she noticed how close she was to him. They stared into each other's eyes. She started to get nervous seeing him get closer to her.

"Dean..." She whispered as his lips were inches from hers.

"Yeah?" He glanced from her eyes to her lips back to her eyes. His lips looked inviting and intoxicating.

"Uh, Dean? Abby?" asked Sam ruining the moment. Dean let go of her chin and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Dean turned around to look at Sam. She sidestepped from Dean and looked at Sam as well. "Uh, Jo found something."

"Ok," said Abby walking out.

Dean glared at Sam for ruining the moment with Abby and Sam shrugged.

"What's up," said Abby walking in with the guys following her.

"Moyamensing Prison...built in 1835 torn down in 1963. And get this...they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Well then we need a list of all the people executed there."

"Ash is already on it." Abby grinned at her sister and Sam opened his laptop. Dean sits in front of it and pulls Abby down on him. She rolled her eyes but stayed on his lap to get a better look at the list.

"157 names?" asked Sam.

"We've got to narrow that down," said Abby squirming on Dean's lap. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You need to stop doing that," he muttered. "Not the time."

Abby and Sam exchanged a look and laughed a little. They looked back at the screen.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" asked Sam.

"Yeah?" asked Jo and Abby.

"Wasn't that H.H. Holme's real name?"

Dean looked at Sam then maneuvered himself around Abby to look better at the list. "You've got to be kidding me." Dean puts his arms around Abby to do some research online.

"Would you like me to get off your lap now?" she asked laughing slightly.

"Nope, you're fine sweetheart, trust me." A newspaper article popped up on H.H. Holmes. He and Abby read through it.

"Yup, Holmes was executed at Moyamemsing May 7, 1896," said Dean.

"Who is this guy?" asked Jo.

"The term multi murderer, they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was."

"Yeah," said Sam. "He confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred."

"And his victim flavor of choice?" He played with Abby's hair. "Pretty, petite blondes." Abby grimaced and Jo smiled half heartedly. "He used chloroform to kill them. At his place, cops found human remains...bone fragments and long locks of blood blond hair. Boy he sure knew hot to pick 'em."

"So, we'll just find the bones, salt them and burn them right?" asked Jo.

"Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete," said Sam.

"What? Why?" asked Abby looking at the men.

"Story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse, cause you know that's what he used to do," said Dean.

"Great," said Abby sarcastically and leaning back into Dean's chest.

"You know something?" asked Sam as he scoffed. "We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" asked Jo.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called in The Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers...inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate others he'd let starve to death."

"So, Theresa could still be alive," said Jo. "She could be inside these walls."

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars...we've gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl," said Dean.

"Well, that's promising, Fred" said Abby getting off Dean's lap.

"Let's get going, Daphne." He winked at her and she smiled. God, was Dean getting to her?!?!

* * *

Dean and Abby were walking inside a wall with flashlights. Abby is on the phone with Jo. "Ok, call us after you check the southeast wall." She hung up. "Jo and Sam are almost done with the first floor. He hasn't found jack squat either." They turned a corner and stopped. "What is it?"

"It's too narrow, we can't go any further."

"Let me see." Abby started to squeeze past him, pressing right up against him in such a tiny space. Abby's back was against Dean's chest.

Dean closed his eyes. "Should've cleaned the pipes."

Abby stopped moving. "What?"

"I just...wish the pipers were clean."

Abby chuckled shaking her head at him. "Shut up! I can fit in there."

"You're going in there by yourself?"

"You got a better idea?" She moved past him and started down the narrow space. Dean watched her fearing a little what was going to happen. She hears her phone start to go off and sees Dean on the screan. She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"By the north wall." She looked down to see a passageway to go down. "I'm heading down some kind of air duct."

"No, no, no stay up here."

"Dean, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm ok...I've been doing this for a long time now. Ok?"

"Alright, I'm heading to you, be careful."

"Dean...don't be such a baby." She chuckled.

"You're the...baby, baby." She smiled and found herself stuck. The space became more narrow and she couldn't get through. She shined her flashlight down the space and then towards the wall to see ectoplasm seeping out.

"Dean..."

Dean could hear the fear in her voice. "What is it?" She could hear him but she couldn't talk. She was scared and that's when she heard someone coming up next to her. "Abby? Abby!"

Dean heard her scream and he ran to find her. He smashed through another wall and looked inside to see Abby's cell phone on the ground. "Abby? Abby!"

**AN: Part 2 of No Exit...will Dean and Sam and Jo find Abby in time?!? Will Abby and Dean ever have their moment? What's going to happen in Part 3 of No Exit?!?!...so many questions....and I only know the answers...you know the drill, review please...lots of love J.B.**


	6. No Exit Part 3

Abby woke up in a tight black space. She reached around the small space for her flashlight and looked around. She saw that she is in a small narrow metal cubicle and she could barely move. There was a tiny opening in the cubicle and she looked through it. She heard a noise and tried to look for the owner of the noise.

"H-hello?" asked Abby.

"Abby?" It was Jo.

"Jo? Oh my God are you ok?"

"No I'm not friggin' ok! I'm in a small metal case, I can barely move!"

"Same!"

"Who is that?" asked another womans voice.

"Is your name Teresa?" asked Abby.

"Yeah."

"This won't make you feel better but...my sister and I are here to rescue you."

Teresa let out a sob and Abby felt horrible. "Oh, God, he's out there, he's gonna kill us!"

"No, he won't! We're getting out. My friends are looking for us, they'll find us." Abby started to hear footsteps approaching them.

"Oh God it's him!" yelled Teresa.

"Shh! Just be quiet!" yelled Jo. They all went silent, waiting to see what H.H. Holmes was going to do. Abby heard Jo scream.

"Get your freaking hands off her!" yelled Abby and she banged on the cubicle. She had to help her sister! She couldn't lose her sister too! No, not her baby sister! "Come get me you fucking psycho!"

"Abby, no!"

They heard the footsteps and then silence again. Just then H.H. Holmes reached into Abby's cubicle. "Oh, you're so beautiful, different from the others."

"Go to hell!" He started to stroke her stomach making her squirm and then his hand went up her arm to her neck then back down to her arm. Abby pulled her arm away and stabbed him with her father's knife and he vanishes. "How do you like that? Pure iron you creepy ass son of a bitch!" The three girls waited for another appearance from H.H. Holmes but nothing.

"Is he gone?" asked Teresa.

"I don't know. I..." She screamed as H.H. Holmes reached his arms in to her cubicle. He tried to grab the knife out of her hand and she dropped it. He covered her mouth and nose and she started to black out from lack of oxygen till she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey!" It was Dean. _Oh thank God!_ She hears several shots go off and then silence. "Abby? Jo?"

"We're here!" yelled Abby. Dean looked in to see her staring back at him.

"I'm gonna get you out, hold on, babe." _Babe?...Interesting._ Abby waited for him to break open the cubicle and when he did she reached up and grabbed him as he pulled her out. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips for a second then let go.

"My hero." He couldn't help the smile that reached his lips at her words. Sam cleared his throat and they turned to Sam, Teresa and Jo.

"Right we gotta get out of here," said Abby.

"Actually," said Dean. "I don't think you're leaving here just yet."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Remember when I said you and Jo being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we've got." She took a deep breath and nodded while looking at Jo.

"Take Jo."

"No way, sis," said Jo walking up to her and circling her arms in Abby's. "We do this together." Abby smiled faintly at Jo and nodded.

"Alright, but," she turned back to Dean. "Don't expect another kiss for saving my ass in this one."

The next thing they know, Jo and Abby were sitting in the middle of the room waiting for H.H. Holmes to appear. "I can't believe we're doing this," said Abby. "I just want to lay out on the beach and have the nice warm sun hit down on my body."

"That makes the two of us," said Jo.

"Hey, Jo..."

"Yeah?"

"You know, I love you right?"

Jo laughed. "Course I know. I love you too." Abby smiled and held Jo's hand in hers and then H.H. Holmes suddenly appeared behind them. They didn't know until Dean shouted, "Now!"

Jo and Abby rolled away as Sam and Dean began to shoot. They hit two bags of salt that were perched on a ledge and they fell to the ground. A ring of salt surrounded the room. The girls climbed out and joined Sam and Dean behind the gate. H.H. Holmes began to scream realizing he was trapped.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" yelled Jo.

Abby and Dean looked at each other form Jo's outburst and shared a little smile.

* * *

Abby, Jo and Sam were out on the field that lead down to the sewer.

"So is this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked Jo. Abby smiled at her sister.

"Well, except for all the pee your pants terror, yeah." The three of them laughed. "But that Teresa girl is gonna live a life cause of us. It's worht it isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Abby still smiling. "Yeah it is."

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there or a storm washes the salt away?" asked Jo.

"Both very fine points, which is why we're waiting here," said Sam.

The girls exchanged a confused look then looked at Sam. "For what?" asked Abby. They heard a beeping sound and turned to see Dean backing up a cement truck.

"For that." They smiled as Sam signaled for Dean to stop the truck. Abby walked up to him her arms across her chest smiling at him while raising her eyebrows as he lowered the slide and angled it down into the sewer.

"You ripped of a cement truck?"

He shrugged smirking at her. "I'll give it back." He pushed a lever and they watched the cement flow down the slide into the ground. "Well, that'll keep him down there till hell freezes over." He looked back at Abby and she motioned with her finger to follow her to the other side of the cement truck.

Abby leaned on it smiling at him and he just gave her a look knowing what's coming.

"Don't get all smug on me," she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. "You don't know what's coming?"

"Oh no?" he asked as his hands landed on her hips.

"No, you don't." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair.

"No?" He inched forward.

She bit her bottom lip smiling and shaking her head. "No." Their lips almost touched until they heard... "What the _hell_ is going on here?!"

Abby pulled back shocked and looked at Dean confused. "Mom?!"

"Oh God," said Dean taking his hands off of her hips as she unwrapped her arms from his neck. They walked over to see Ellen giving Jo a deathly glare and then turned to Abby and Dean. Dean swallowed hard seeing the look in Ellen's eyes.

"We are so dead," said Abby.

* * *

The five of them entered the Roadhouse with an angry Ellen.

"Ellen? This is my fault," said Dean. "Ok? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there. I think her dad would be proud."

Ellen turned around to stare at Dean. "Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with Jo...alone!"

"Mom! No!" yelled Abby knowing what was going to happen. She grabbed Dean and Sam's arms. "No! Dad would have been proud! He would have! I'm proud of her!"

"Get the hell out!" yelled Ellen.

Abby shook her head at her mother. "I hate you." She passed Dean and Sam and ran outside. The boys followed her out but she disappeared from their site.

"Abby?" yelled Dean. "Abby?!"

"She doesn't want to be found," said Sam as he walked towards the car. They leaned against it and saw Jo run out of the Roadhouse. Dean followed her.

"That bad huh?"

"Not right now.

"What happened?" He grabbed Jo making her turn around. "Hey, talk to me."

"Get off me!" She shoved him and Abby watched from her father's truck. The place that always made her feel welcomed and wanted. Jo knew...Jo knew about John and their father. Tears slid down Abby's face watching the scene in front of her. Abby watched Jo walk away from Dean and she followed Jo with her eyes until she couldn't see her sister in the dark anymore. She didn't even notice Dean at the passenger side door.

"Abs..."

Abby closed her eyes holding back the tears, hearing his voice. She knew not to trust a Winchester but Dean seemed different then John. They trusted each other, she spilled her secret to him about how she felt about her father, something she never could do with anyone.

She opened her eyes and looked at him seeing him stare at her through the window. She unlocked the door and he came in, sitting next to her.

"Did you know?"

"About our fathers?" He nodded and she looked down at her hands. "Yes."

"And you didn't bother telling me?"

She closed her eyes as she pursed her lips together. "I-I didn't know how...there's just things that are hard for me to say..."

"But yesterday you shared something with me that I could tell was hard for you." He looked from the windshield to her seeing her saddened face even though she wouldn't look at him.

"I just don't want to go back to that memory. My mother lived off of that memory for so many years now, I didn't want to end up like her." She finally looked up at Dean letting him see her vulnerability. "I'm sorry." She went to look away when he grabbed her chin.

"No...don't be sorry...don't _ever_ be sorry towards me. Abby, being with you..." Dean didn't know how to finish that sentence. "Hunting with you..." She smiled a little seeing him struggle.

"Is like a brown M&M?"

He smirked and wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, is like a brown M&M. No artificial flavoring, nothing clouding my mind, there's only you and everything about you." She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"I want to show you something." She reached in her back pocket and took out the folded picture. She handed it to him and he opened it up to see the picture of his father, with William and Abby when she was younger. "That's the last picture of my father. I keep that everywhere with me. My father and yours..." He looked over at her and she smiled. "They were the best damn hunters out there and fathers...John would be so proud of you." She kissed his cheek and he handed her back the picture. She folded it back up and put it in her pocket.

"You trusted me...even though you knew what happened?" She nodded biting her bottom lip.

"You can't judge someone for someone else's mistakes, even if they are father and son." Dean smiled a little at her.

"Where you going to go?" he asked biting his thumb nail.

She shrugged smiling. "I'll find a place, it's not the first time I left home telling my mother I hated her." Dean chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Well, for now, you are with me and Sammy."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure." He kissed her cheek and they got out of the truck and walked towards the Impala. Her stuff was still in the trunk. The three of them got into the Impala and drove off. This was the first for Abby, the first to drive away from home with two guys she only met...a few weeks ago, but one was a friend...a very good friend that she trusted...the best and she was going to keep him in her heart till the end.

**AN: Drama, drama, drama, drama...so whatcha think?!??! lots of love j.b.**


	7. Hunted

Abby rolled over in her sleep feeling an arm wrapped around her. She cocked an eyebrow and opened her eyes a little looking at the arm and then continued up the arm to the owner to see it was Dean. She blushed a little remembering how he told her the first night they shared a bed he wasn't the cuddling type but every time she woke up his arms would be around her or she would be lying on his chest with his hand rubbing her back.

Dean and Abby weren't in a relationship but they've gotten closer to each other. They were becoming good friends which sort of scared the both of them. They never really had any friends except for their own family.

Abby heard a noise behind her and turned her head feeling sleep about to take her over from the thoughts of Dean. She saw Sam walking around and she tried to wake herself up.

"Sam?"

"Uh, hey Abby, it's alright, I'm just going to get some coffee."

She smiled and turned into Deans chest. "Ok, don't stay out too long, Dean will have your head." She snuggled into Dean's chest and sighed falling back to sleep not hearing Sam leave.

"Abby, Abs, wake up," said Dean shaking her awake. "Abby come one!"

She groaned and rolled over seeing Dean over her. "What?"

"Sam's gone."

"No, he went to get coffee." She rolled back over.

He rolled her back to face him. "What? When did you see him?"

"Um, I guess early this morning, why?" She saw the fear in Dean's eyes and she sat up. "Dean what's wrong?"

"Like I said Sam is gone. He took his clothes, laptop, everything of his is gone. Now tell me did he need to take that stuff to get some coffee?"

Abby removed the covers and grabbed a pair of jeans. "Don't worry, Dean we'll find him. He can't be too far." She pulled on her jeans and heard the squeak of the bed. She turned to see him sitting there his head in his hands.

"It's all my fault," he said.

"Don't say that..."

"No, listen it _is_ my fault. I shouldn't have told him what my father said to do to him." Abby walked over and crouched in front of him.

"We'll find him ok." She grabbed his hands and made him look at her. "Together, we can do it together." They stared into each others eyes hard until he nodded.

"Ok...ok..."

"Let me call my mom..." She said standing up.

"Wait, you're calling your mother?"

"Yeah, why?" She grabbed her phone and looked at him as he was putting a new shirt on.

"Just that you two didn't part on best terms..."

She laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. "It's ok...we're mother and daughter, even though we yell and scream we'll always be able to talk to each other."

He shook his head. "Women."

She dialed the Roadhouse and waited patiently. She swallowed when she heard her mothers voice. _Harvelle's._

"Ma..."

_Abby! Where are you?! You run off in the middle of the night! You disconnect your phone without telling me!_

"Ma, calm down!" But Ellen didn't listen. She kept going on and on. She took her cell phone away from her ear and rolled her eyes as her mom kept nagging and yelling. Dean walked back in and stopped quickly hearing Ellen's voice echoing through the room. Abby saw his face and couldn't help but snicker but she stopped hearing her sisters name.

"Jo? Wait where's Jo?" she asked putting the phone back to her ear.

_Haven't you been listening?! Jo left...she went out hunting. I told her as long as she's under my roof she aint. She left...stubborn just like you. Both my girls!_

"So you haven't heard from her?" She asked now in a quiet voice and started playing with her necklace.

_She sends postcards but I don't know where she is exactly._

Abby put her hand over her head and leaned on the table. "Ok...I'll find her mom. I promise...I'll bring her home...but right now, I need to know if you've seen Sam."

_Sam? No, no I haven't._ Her mother paused. _Are you with those Winchester boys?!_

"Ugh...Yes! Ma! Yes, I am with Sam and Dean Winchester!" She stood up from the chair nearly knocking the chair over. "Happy to hear it! I am with Sam and Dean! Would you also like to know that I've been sharing a bed with Dean?! Because I have!" Dean's eyes widened. Did she have to tell Ellen that?

_Are you sleeping with him?! My God, I will have Ash trace this call and find you and kick his ass myself!_

"No ma! I'm not sleeping with him! Jesus, no...ma please, we need to talk about Sam right now. Not my sex life." Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked. She just glared at him. "So you haven't seen or heard from him?"

She heard Ellen sigh. _No, nothing._

"Please if you hear anything, call me or Dean."

_Oh, I'll call Dean alright._

"Ma..." She whined shaking her head. "Don't...just call me...alright?"

_Yeah, alright, I love you Abigail._

"I love you too ma." She hung up and sighed. "Jesus I'm exhausted."

"Did you have to tell her about us sleeping in the same bed? I really don't want your mother coming after me. I have enough coming after me."

Abby smiled and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Like I said the first day I met you, my mother's not the one you have to worry about." He chuckled knowing she would was the only one that would be able to make him smile during a rough time. "Plus I told her not to hurt you, so I think you'll be ok...now, let's go find that pain in the ass brother of yours."

* * *

Dean and Abby were driving in when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_It's Ellen._ Dean swallowed hard and glanced at Abby. _Dean, I'm not going to flip on you for kidnapping my daughter._

"I didn't kidnap her..."

_I know, I know my daughter. I know Abby, she likes you and trust you. I think she sees her father in you." _Dean looked over at Abby when something she said on the hunt in Philly popped in his head.

_**I will run up to him and he'd pick us up in his arms. I'd breath in that old leather jacket of his.**_

Dean looked down at his leather jacket and back at Abby.

_But that's not the reason I called...I called because of Sam._

"Have you heard from him?"

_I have, but...he made me promise not to tell you where he is._

"Come on Ellen, please! Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid."

_Now, Dean, they say you can't protect your loved ones forever._ Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and she sighed. _Well, I say screw that. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana._

"Thanks." He hung up.

"Where is he?"

"Lafayette, Indiana." She nodded and felt the car speed up.

* * *

Dean pulled into the motel they had Ash trace his cell phone. He pulled outside the room and saw Sam through the window.

"Well, thank God you're ok," said Dean and Abby looked over. The two fo them watched Sam move and then saw a girl with him. Abby looked at Dean shocked as he chuckled. "Oh he's better than ok. Sam you sly dog."

"Wow, go Sam, at least he's getting some."

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a smirk on his face. She shoved his shoulder. "Shut up."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"I know you Dean Winchester, I know what you're thinking. I've been with you and your brother for a couple weeks now. I know how you two think." The two of them laughed and then there was an awkward silence between them, one they never had before.

They just looked at each other as Dean leaned closer to her. Something Ellen said touched him, how Abby felt like she could see her father in him and he wondered if she really felt that way. He liked the idea of someone needing him.

But they broke away from each other hearing gun fire. They looked around and heard it coming from the roof. Abby and Dean grabbed their guns and headed for the roof.

Once they were up there a man both of them knew as Gordon Walker was shooting at Sam and the girl in the room.

"Gordon!" Dean kicked and punched him. "You do that to my brother, I'll kill you!"

"Dean wait!" yelled Gordon.

Dean continued to punch Gordon as Gordon somehow was managed to grab his sniper and knocked Dean out. Abby stood their aiming the gun at Gordon.

"Drop it Gordon!"

Gordon turned around and smirked at her. "Abigail, Abigail, Abigail...you're looking good. What do you think your daddy would say seeing you with a Winchester?"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about my father!"

"Put the gun down sweetie before you hurt yourself."

"Screw you!"

"Sweetie," he said now aiming the gun at her. "I suggest you put the gun down because both of us know that you won't have the trigger finger to pull it on a human, but me."

Abby swallowed looking between Gordon and Dean. Dean was unconscious and Gordon was aiming a sniper at her. She closed her eyes and lowered her gun.

"Good girl," he said smiling and she threw the gun over to him.

"What's this about Gordon?"

"Just get over there with your boyfriend and help me take him to the car."

* * *

Dean and Abby were tied to the chair as Gordon was doing something behind them.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked looking at her.

She nodded. "Fine, just always thought if I was going to be tied up next to you, we'd be alone together and doing something else."

He chuckled, she always tried to lighten the mood. "Once we get out of here, I can promise you, I'll tie you up all you want."

It was her turn to laugh and that's when they heard Dean's cell going off. Gordon came around them and grabbed it.

"Now, no funny business." He pointed the sniper gun to Abby's head and she closed her eyes.

"Hello?" answered Dean.

_Dean._

"Sam, I've been looking for you."

_Yeah, look, I'm in Indiana...Lafayette._

"I know."

_You do?_

"Yeah, I talked to Ellen. Just got here myself. It's a real funky town...you ditched me and Abs, Sammy."

_Yeah, I'm sorry, look right now, there's someone after me._

"What? Who?" Dean glared at Gordon.

_I don't know, that's what we need to find out. Where are you guys?_

"I'm staying at 5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet us here?"

_Yeah sure._ Sam hung up and Gordon laughed taking the gun away from Abby's head.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Bite me!"

Gordon laughed and leaned against the wall beside Dean.

"Gordy...I know me and Sam ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme? Why don't you let Abby go huh? She's got nothing to do with this."

"What you think this is revenge?

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days...which was awesome." He chuckled and winked at Abby. "Sorry I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah I was definitely planning on whoopin your ass for that."

"Mm-hmm."

"But that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother's fair game." He started to load his gun.

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana...teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something about a coming war. Now, I don't think it meant to. It just kind of slipped out. But it was too late...peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk if you've got the right tools."

Abby glared at him feeling anger fill her. "And what happened to the girl it was possessing?"

"She didn't make it."

Abby sneered at him while Dean shook his head. "Well, you're a son of a bitch."

Grodon slapped him making Abby jump and stare at him angrily. "That's my mama you're talkin' about." He smirked. "Anyway, this demon tells me they have soldiers to fight in this coming war...humans fighting on hell's side, you believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still…what kind of worthless scumbag you've gotta be to turn against your own race. But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of 'em our very own Sammy Winchester."

Dean chuckled. "Oh this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know about Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Really? Because a demon told you? Yeah and it wasn't lying."

"Hey, Dean. I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place. About a month ago, I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?"

"Besides Mr. Tinkles, the cat? No. but he was working up to it. They're all gonna be killers, Dean. We've gotta take em all out. And that means Sammy, too." He cocked his gun and walked behind them.

"You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?"

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. You really think I'm that stupid?" Dean and Abby smirked. "No…Sammy's gonna scope the place first, see me covering the front door. So he's gonna take the back. And when he does, he'll hit the tripwire. Then…boom."

"Sam's not gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire."

"Maybe you're right." Gordon took out another tripwire."That's why I'll have a second one." Abby swallowed hard while Dean stared him down. "Hey, look…I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth…it'll be quick." He walked away from them.

"Don't worry, Dean. Sam's smart, he knows what signs and what traps to look for," said Abby.

Dean nodded and they heard Gordon walking back to them.

"Come on, man. I know Sam better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do. I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the internet for porn."

"Maybe you're right. But one day, he's gonna be a monster."

"How, huh? How's a guy like Sam become a monster?" asked Abby trying to untie her ropes.

"Beats me, but he will."

"No," said Dean. "You don't know that!"

"I'm surprised at you, Dean...getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this. Look, let's say you were cruisin' around in that car of yours, and you had Little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was gonna turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

"That's not Sam."

"Yes, it is. You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's his destiny. Look…I'm sympathetic. He's your brother, you love the guy. This has gotta hurt like hell for you. But here's the thing." He gagged Dean with a handkerchief and Abby started to scream for help. Once it was tied around Dean's head, Gordon back handed causing her lip to split and she knew a bruise was coming. Dean started yelling through the gag. Abby was seeing stars in her vision as Gordon gagged her with another handkerchief.

"You would've wrecked him," said Gordon. "But your Dad? If it really came right down to it, he would've had the stones to do the right thing here. But you're telling me…you're not the man he is?"

Abby heard what he said and looked at the two of them. Dean was giving Gordon the coldest stare. Gordon walked away and Abby looked around feeling her head getting dizzy and fuzzy like. She shook it trying to get it out.

They hear someone start to pick a lock and Gordon comes back. "You hear him?" They hear the door open. "Here he comes." They heard an explosion go off and both Abby and Dean scream. "Oh no, not yet. Just wait and see." Tears started to fill her eyes thinking of Jo. Her baby sister was out there somewhere, she had to find her.

They hear a second explosion and debris went everywhere. Dean was breathing heavily and Abby's tears spilled onto her face.

"Sorry, Dean," he said picking up his rifle and walking into the next room.

"Drop the gun!" yelled Sam and Abby turned her head to see Sam having Gordon at gun point.

"You shouldn't take your shoes off around here, you might get tetanus," said Gordon.

"Put it down, now!" yelled Sam.

Gordon dropped the gun. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you Sam? Because your brother...he thinks you're some kind of saint."

"Yeah well I wouldnt be so sure."

"See that's what I said." Abby and Dean heard some struggling behind them as they tried to break out of the ropes that bound them to the chairs. They hear more wrestling and then silence. Soon footsteps were being heard through the next room and Abby looked over her shoulder to see Sam. She tried to say his name but the handkerchief was still in her mouth.

Sam unties Dean and Abby and they take the gags out of their mouth. Dean held his brother's face in his hands. "Son of a..." He turned away.

"Dean!" yelled Abby.

"Dean no!" yelled Sam.

"I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice," said Dean.

"Trust me, Gordon's taken care of. Come on."

Dean nodded and grabbed Abby's arm as the three of them walked out. But once they were outside Gordon comes out shooting at them. They ran towards the forest just outside the house.

"You call this taken care of?!" yelled Dean as they ducked behind a log. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Just trust me on this, all right?" asked Sam. They hear sirens coming down the road and the cops stop Gordon, surrounding him.

"Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees! Do it, now!"

Sam grinned at Dean as Abby laughed a little as they watching Gordon being handcuffed and the arsenal in his car.

"Anonymous tip," said Sam.

"You're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam," said Dean. The three of them smile as Gordon gets taken away.

* * *

"Will you stop complaining and let me see?!" yelled Dean sitting next to Abby. She was on the couch in a motel room. He had an ice bag in his hand and for the last five minutes has been trying to put it on Abby's bruised and swollen face from Gordon back handing her.

"I told you I'm fin...OW!" She whined holding her cheek. "Why is it that a man knows how to hit a woman just right? Right up against the cheek...you see friggin' stars. What do they do? Pull you aside at school and teach you..." With her distracted from her rambling on Dean put the ice bag on her cheek. "Ow..." She pouted and then smiled slightly at him. "Thanks." She grabbed hold of it and he leaned closer to her to see if she's ok.

"You're welcome...now let me take care of you."

She laughed a little shaking her head.

"You're as stubborn as your mother you know that?"

"Usually I hear its from my father."

He laughed. "Great, so it's from both sides."

She nodded smiling a little but felt the cut on her lip break open. She sucked it in tasting the copper. Dean caressed her other cheek and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for that."

She laughed. "Dean it's not your..." He bent down and kissed her tasting the copper from her cut. He let go hovering over her and she looked him in the eyes shocked. Well, maybe she shouldn't be that shocked, they've kissed before but this kiss seemed desperate, needy as if he wanted her to feel better.

"Thanks..."

He chuckled shaking his head. "Is that all I get is a thanks?"

She licked her lips and leaned up kissing him tenderly on the lips. His right hand cupped her left cheek, the one that wasn't bruised and held her face close to his. He licked at her lips tasting the slight copper now but when she opened her mouth his tongue darted in taking over her mouth. This was their first real kiss. She loved his lips against hers and his tongue tangled with hers. It just felt...right.

They let go breathing heavily and looking up at each other. She smiled up at him as he continued to caress her face. Jeez, what was he getting himself into? He knew he shouldn't be liking someone, caring for a girl. But Abby was different, she wasn't a girl. She was a woman, a hunter. Someone like him, someone who had lost a parent like him. They had certain things in common.

He would never tell anyone but when he saw Abby, the moment he saw her, he could have sworn he saw his mother walking through those doors but she disappeared and there was Abby standing in just a towel in her place. That's one of the reasons he was attracted to her, as if his mother was sending him a sign to know this woman, take care of her, find anything you can about her. She smelled like his mother too, fresh cut roses.

"Dean..."

"Hmmm," he said shaking out of his daze.

"You're staring."

He laughed. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok, just wondering why you're staring."

"Let's just say I was in my own little world there." She nodded and took his hand in hers. Their hands fit just right. He looked down at their entwined hands and then back at her. "I should...uh...call your mom and tell her what happened." She nodded letting go of his hand as he got up. She watched him walk off and then closed her eyes to try and sleep.

Dean walked outside and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Ellens number and waited.

_Harvelles._

"Ellen...Dean."

_Everything ok? You find Sam?_

"Yeah...Gordon Walker was hunting him."

_Gordon Walker was hunting Sam?_

"Yeah, he almost killed us both. He almost killed Abby 'cause somebody over there can't keep their frickin' mouth shut!"

_Dean, do you honestly think that it was me? Or Ash? Or Jo? No way. Especially if my daughter is with you?_

"Well, who else knows about Sam? Huh? I mean, you must've been talking to somebody!"

_Hey, you can say a lot of things about us. But we aren't disloyal. And we're not stupid. We haven't breathed a word of this._

"Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections, Ellen."

_And this Roadhouse is full of other hunters. They're all smart, they're good trackers...each of them with their own patterns and connections. Hell, I could name twelve of them right now that are capable of putting this together. I am sorry about what happened, Dean. But I can't control these people. Or what they choose to believe._

Dean sighed and ran a hand across his face. "Alright, alright..."

_How's Abby?_

"She's good for Gordon back handing her and using her as a rag doll."

_That son of bitch...I'll kill him._

"He's good right now...he's in jail. Thanks to Sammy."

_Is she ok?_

Dean laughed. "Yes, Ellen she's fine...she's with me and Sammy. We're taking good care of her. I promise."

_You sure it's not the other way around?_

He laughed again. "She has her moments..." He wanted to ask her about Abby and her father's relationship. Was she really looking for someone like her father? Was Dean the one she was looking for to replace her father but for something more? Was Dean what she wanted? But the timing was bad...was off. "We'll keep in touch Ellen."

_Better, I'll have Ash track your ass's if I have to._ They hung up and Dean walked back into the motel to find Abby sleeping.

"Abs, come on, we got to get going." She rolled over in her sleep and he smiled. He picked her up and took her to the car. He put her in the back seat before getting in himself.

"Hey, Ava," said Sam on the phone. "Call me when you get this. Just wanna make sure you got home ok. Alright, bye." He hung up.

"Everything alright?" asked Dean driving out of the parking lot and to the main road.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years, at least."

"Yeah if they pin Scott Careys murder on him. And if he doesn't bust out."

There was silence in the car. "Dude, you ever take off like that again..."

"What? You'd kill me?

"That's so not funny." Sam laughed.

"Alright, so where to next then?"

"One word...Amsterdam."

"Dean..."

"Come on, man, I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee. And," he glanced behind him. "I bet Abby won't mind. You heard her when we found that bong in the back of Andy's van."

"I'm not gonna just ditch the job."

"Screw the job. Screw it man. I'm sick of the job anyway. We don't get paid, we don't get thanked. The only thing we get is bad luck."

"Well, come on, dude. You're a hunter. It's what you were meant to do."

"No, I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in that destiny crap."

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny."

"Well, whatever."

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me."

"Well I can try."

"Thanks for that." Dean nodded. "Look, Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting. Whatever's coming, I'm taking it head on. So if you really wanna watch my back then I guess you're gonna have to stick around."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." He looked in the back. "How she doing?"

"She's been better."

"Dude, I see the way you look at her."

"What?"

Sam laughed. "At first I just thought of it as the old Dean Winchester attraction, you know, charm the pants off of them a few times then never talk to them again...but she came on that hunt with us on Andy then the one in Philly and look she dropped her drifter way to come with us..."

"You have a point Sammy?" He glanced at his brother who was smiling at him.

"You really like her."

"No, man...you know I can't."

"Why?"

"Because of this life."

"She grew up in this life, she is in this life."

Dean didn't answer him. He did want Abby, really bad. He didn't understand what was coming over him. These feelings for Abby, everything about Abby. Abby was everything he needed and he was everything she needed.

Dean noticed Sam pick up his phone again. "You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something." He smirked.

"She's engaged Dean."

"So? What's the point of saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while huh?" He laughed but noticed Sam frowning. "What?"

"Just a feeling...how far is it to Peoria?"

In a couple hours, Abby was awake and they got to Ava's house. They entered the house and looked around.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" The place was silent. The walked into the bedroom to see Ava's fiancee lying in bed dead.

"Oh my God," said Abby covering her mouth with her head. There was blood everywhere. Dean walked to a window seeing something on it. It was a yellow residue. He wiped it on his fingers.

"Hey," he said holding his hand up. "Sulfur. Demon's been here."

Sam stepped on something and bends over to pick it up. It was Ava's engagement ring. He looked at it in complete shock. "Ava?" Abby and Dean looked at each other wondering what the hell happened here?

**AN: I know pretty long, but I loved this chapter =]...lots of love J.B.**


	8. Heart Part 1

The three of them have headed to San Francisco, California. There has been bodies shown up with no hearts. One word; werewolf. While they were there they interviewed the girl Madison, the one that had found the body of her boss. After interviewing Madison she had talked about her ex Kurt Muller. He was stalking her. She said how Kurt had shown up at her office fought with her old boss and also punched the security guard. So...time to check out the ex.

After picking the lock to Kurts apartment they walk in and start looking around.

"Anything?" asked Sam.

Dean closed the fridge. "No nothing but leftovers and a six pack."

"Check the freezer," said Abby. "Maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen Dazs or something."

Abby walked into the living room right when she hears a door close and a loud crash happened outside.

"Abby?!" yelled Dean running in but she was already out the sliding glass door on the balcony.

"I'm fine...I didn't see who it was though," she said looking around the outside of the apartment. Dean noticed claw marks on the side and nudged her. They followed the claw marks from the balcony all the way to the ground.

"Sam, come here!" Sam came out on the balcony. "Check it out." Sam looked over at the claw marks.

"Damn," said Abby. She shivered. "Thinking of driving my nails down a cement wall sends shivers down my spine." She shook her hands out and walked back into the apartment.

As they walked back into the apartment they heard a gunshot. They looked at each other then bolted for the door and down to the street. They walked into the alleyway and to see a policeman completely mauled.

"I'll call 911," said Sam as Dean and Abby bend down to examine the body.

"I'd say Kurts looking more and more like our Cujo," said Dean. Abby grimaced looking at the body.

"Guys, if he's out here, we better check on Madison," said Abby looking up at Dean.

* * *

Abby stayed in the car while Dean and Sam went to check on Madison. Five minutes later she watched Dean come back out and get into the car.

"Where's Sam?"

"Staying with Madison. Hop up front." He moved Sam's bag and Abby got in the front.

"So where we going?"

"Check to see if creepy ex is at work."

"Fun, fun..." she said as Dean drove off towards Kurt's work.

Once they get there they talk to the boss and he says Kurt hasn't been there all week.

Abby gave the man a flirty smile. "Well...do you know where we could find him?"

The man grinned at her. "He does hang out at the local strip club."

"Really?" asked Dean with a smirk on his face.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Thank you for everything." She grabbed Dean's arm and they walked out of the shop while Dean dialed Sam's number.

"Watch he's probably all afraid to even say anything to her," he said chuckling. "Oh, Sammy." He shook his head.

Abby hit his arm. "Be nice."

He laughed and Sam picked up. "Let me guess, you're sitting on her couch like a stiff, trying to think of something to say."

_Did you find Kurt?_

"No he hasn't been at work all week. But because I'm good and I mean really, really good..." Abby hit his arm and he let out a little ouch making her laugh. "Ok, ok...Abby is really really," his eyes traveled up and down her body, "good." She glared at him as he gave her his sexy grin.

_**Oh, God...sexy? Oh no...I did not think that.**_

She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip.

_Hello? Are you two there?_

"Sorry, Sam...uh, we got a line on where he might be...what's she wearing?" Abby looked at him disgusted.

_**Ok...he's not sexy anymore. He's a duche.**_

_Bye Dean._

Dean hung up chuckling. "Oh, Sammy." Abby didn't understand the jealous feeling she was getting in her stomach from Dean. She shouldn't feel jealous, but she couldn't help it. She had these feelings for Dean and she knew she shouldn't but everything they've been through..._damn it. I can't believe this...I like Dean Winchester. SHIT!_

"Awe, babe, don't worry," he said taking her out of her trance. He put his arm around her shoulders. "You know I only have eyes for you."

She laughed shrugging his arm off her. "I'll believe that when I see it...just drop me off at the motel while you go to the strip club."

"What? Come on," he said taking her hand and walking her over to the car. "We need to stay together for this case."

"Then drop me off at Madisons. I'll keep an eye on the outside while Sam watches the inside."

Dean sighed irritated as he drove off. "Here's the deal," he said glancing at her. "You come with me to the strip club, you stay in the car..."

"Oh, fun," she said sarcastically.

"You stay in the car watch to see if Kurt is anywhere out there and after this case I'll buy you all the brown M&M's I can find."

She laughed shaking her head. "Alright, alright, deal."

He grinned at her and patted her thigh. "That's my girl."

_**His girl?...Jeez I'm so confused.**_

* * *

Dean and Abby were outside Kurts house watching it. They were leaning against the Impala. Dean nudged Abby lightly trying to make her smile. She playfully glared at him making him laugh.

"I love it when you glare at me." She laughed shaking her head. "What can I say? I love fiesty women." They looked back up at the apartment to see Kurts light go on in his apartment.

"Creeper's home." They chuckled as they got their guns ready but looked back up in the darkness when they heard glass shattering.

"What the..." said Dean and they ran into the apartment. They busted through the door. They walked in to see the werewolf hovering over Kurt's body. The werewolf heard them and turned towards them.

"Madison?" Abby looked at Dean but back at Madison whose teeth were now bloody fangs. She growled pushing into both Dean and Abby into the wall. Madison pounced on Abby and she cried out while grabbing her silver knife and sliced her arm. Madison jumped back and jumped out the window.

She looked at the window that was shattered then looked at Dean who was knocked out. She ran over to him and shook him. "Dean...Dean..." She slapped his face causing him to jump.

"Ouch! What the..." He looked up at Abby. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine...she didn't bite me. I'm fine...call Sam."

Dean nodded as they stood up. He grabbed his cell to call Sam as Abby ran her hand through her hair.

_Dean, you ok?_

"Yeah, now that I'm conscious. The werewolf knocked me out. Sam it's Madison."

_What?_

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her."

_Dean, I've been here the whole time. She's in bed, asleep._

"Well, she wasn't an hour ago. Check her right arm below her elbow. Abby nicked her with a silver knife." Sam hung up on him and Dean sighed angrily. "Let's go." Abby nodded and they ran out the apartment and to the Impala.

Once they got to Madisons they knocked on the door and waited patiently for Sam to open the door. Sam opened the door and they walked in.

"How you doing? My head feels great, thanks," he said smirking at her.

"We've gotta talk," said Sam. The three of them walked into another room. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about."

"She's lying," said Dean.

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out."

"Like a really hot Incredible Hulk. Come on, dude, she ganked her boss and her ex boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"Yeah, but what if it was, Dean? What if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats? Hell, the cop too."

"What are you, the dog whisperer now?"

"Look, man, I just...I don't know, there was something in her eyes."

"Yeah she's killing people!" yelled Abby. "See this?!" She pointed to the dried blood on her head from when Madison attacked her.

"But if she has no control over it..."

"Exactly. She can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything," said Dean glancing at the cut on her head then back at Sam.

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening," said Sam.

"Sam, she's a monster, and you're feeling sorry for her?"

"Maybe I understand her." Abby and Dean looked at him confused. "Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Sam took out John's journal and was flipping through it to show Dean and Abby what he found. "Dad's theory...'lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline'."

"Might have a cure. Meaning who the hell knows?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Sam, we don't even know where to start looking, all right?" said Abby looking at him, basically begging him to rethink this. "I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago."

"No. I don't think so." Sam left the room having Abby and Dean follow him to the living room where Madison was still tied to the chair.

"Madison, when were you mugged?" asked Sam. "Please, it's important, alright? Just answer the question."

Madison sighed. "About a month ago."

"Did you see the guy?"

"No, he grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?" asked Abby realizing what Sam was getting at.

"How did you know that?"

"Where?" asked Sam.

"On the back of my neck." Sam put the gun down to show her he wasn't going to hurt her. He brushed her hair away exposing a bruised lump the size of a golf ball on her neck.

"Oh, that's just a love bite. Believe me, that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?" asked Dean.

"Walking home from a friend's loft," said Madison.

"Let me guess. Not too far from Hunter's Point?" asked Abby looking at Dean then back at Madison.

She nodded and the three of them walked into the other room closing the door again. "The same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight," said Dean.

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. Look, I know it's a long shot."

"Hey, you're forgetting something. Maddie's probably gonna turn soon, all right? We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"I'll stay with her."

"And if she busts loose?" asked Abby.

"Sam?" asked Dean as Sam didn't answer.

"I'll do it," said Sam.

"Sam..."

"I'll shoot her alright? But Dean I need you and Abby to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Dean, please, we can save this girl."

"Fine."

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!!! lots of love j.b.**


	9. Heart Part 2

Abby and Dean pulled up at the spot where all the hookers were last found, Hunters Point. They grabbed their guns and checked the ammunition. "Ready?" Abby asked looking at him.

He smirked at her. "Oh yeah."

The two of them got of the car and headed down the street looking for any signs of the werewolf. Abby shivered pulling her jacket close to her. "You definitely owe me some brown chocolate M&M's."

He chuckled. "One big bag."

"You better or I'll kick your ass."

"And I have a feeling you will." She laughed but stopped short hearing a scream. The two of them ran towards the scream and found it in an alleyway with a hooker dragging her across the pavement.

"Hey!" yelled Dean.

The werewolf looked to see Dean and Abby aiming their guns at it and then both pulled the trigger. Both their bullets hit him right in the heart making him fall back to the ground. The hooker stood up frightened. She glanced at Dean and Abby then ran away.

"Hey," said Dean. "Don't mention it!"

They walked up to the werewolf and saw that it was Glen. He was coughing and choking up blood. His fangs retracted and he returned to human.

"What happened? Where am I? Help me. Oh, God. Oh my God."

"Alright, easy, Glen," said Dean. "Just take it easy."

They watched as Glen died and his eyes glazed over. Abby put her hand over mouth. She felt bad about this.

"Abs?" Dean looked at her with a worried expression.

"He didn't know." She stood up and started walking away. Dean took one last look at Glen and got up to catch up with Abby.

For some reason she was shakened up by this case. Maybe it was the fact they didn't know what they were doing. "Abby?" He grabbed her arm making her stop. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry this case...they don't even know what they're doing. His face...it scared me. And I don't scare that easily, you should know." He chuckled and it started to rain. They looked up and she sighed. "A perfect ending to a perfect case."

Dean sighed scratching his head and looking at her. He noticed how good she looked wet and he had the urge to kiss her wet lips but now wasn't the time. He ran his hand through her hair. "Come on...it's not over yet." She nodded as they headed back to the car.

* * *

The next day the three of them were in the Impala outside of Madison's building watching to make sure she wouldn't turn.

"It was sort of sad, actually," said Abby. "Glen had no clue what was going on."

The boys nodded. "Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "I mean, he kind of seemed to have a thing for her."

"Maybe his primal instinct did too. Maybe he was looking for a little hot breeding action." Dean glanced at Abby and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eww, you're so perverted anymore!"

"Sorry...its been a while." He licked his lips looking her up and down.

"Don't even think about it, buddy."

Dean chuckled. "Speaking of Madison..."

"Oh, whatever," said Sam.

"Don't whatever me, man, you liked her. Maybe uh..."

"Dean, she thought I was a stark raving lunatic."

"You saved her life," said Abby. "You should get some kind of reward, Superman."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that," said Sam smiling at Abby.

Abby looked out the window smiling seeing Madison coming out of the apartment building. "Maybe she can find out." The boys looked at each other confused then Madison showed up at the window.

"You know for a stake out your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Honestly? We're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so...you know, we're lurking," said Dean.

"I know this sounds crazy," said Sam.

"Sure does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out…we might as well do it together."

Abby grimaced and they got out of the car. Dean and Abby grabbed their guns. Abby put hers in her back pocket while Dean put his in his jacket.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" asked Madison inviting them inside. "About everything. What you did...it was to help me."

"Yeah," said Sam.

"I did all those horrible things...when I turned."

"Madison," said Abby. "You didn't know. It wasn't your fault."

Madison nodded and looked at Sam. "So when will we know for sure? Moonrise?"

"No I don't think so," said Sam. "You turned middle of the night last night. I think we've gotta hang in until sun up."

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" asked Dean smiling cheekily.

"No," said Abby staring at him angrily. "You cheated last time and I lost most of my clothes!"

"I didn't cheat..." He smirked at Sam who knew he did cheat. "You just weren't in your poker mind that night."

"I'm always in my poker mind. I grew up in a Roadhouse remember."

"How could I forget?" He grinned at her. "That's where we met."

During their flirting they didn't notice Sam and Madison sitting on the couch talking. Abby chuckled and sat at the table with Dean following her. Dean noticed the moon had rose. He pulled his gun out and laid it on the table. Sam and Madison glanced at him from the couch and he just smiled.

"Oh no, you guys talk." Abby slapped him in the arm. "Ouch...evil little thing."

"I'm _not_ little, I'm perfect size." She adjusted herself leaning on the table a little as she sat on her knees.

Dean grinned at her. "Yes, you are."

She glared at him. "Do I want to know what you're thinking?" He just shook his head making her blush a little. _**Why is he making me feel this way?! **_

The whole night of flirting/bickering between Abby and Dean and Madison and Sam talking on the couch. The sun started to come up. They stood up and walked to the window.

"Does...does this mean it worked?" asked Madison.

Sam nodded relieved. "Yeah I think so."

"Oh, God, thank you. Thank you so much." She gave Sam a hug making Abby smile ear to ear. She pulled away. "Thanks, Dean, Abby. Thank you."

"Aw, don't mention it," said Dean. Then there was awkward between them. He put his arm around Abby's waist smiling at Sam and Madison. "So, we're just gonna head back to the hotel and," he started walking backwards pulling Abby with him still smiling. "Watch some pay per view or something." Dean turned around to leave the apartment and pumped his fist in the air as they left.

The last thing they heard from Abby was her squealing Dean's name. "Dean!" Dean had picked her up wrapping his arms around her waist picking her up from behind and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"I owe you some M&M's."

"I think I'm capable of walking."

"Just let me take care of you for once."

Abby giggled as they got into the elevator. "I think I'm capable of doing that too."

"Will I ever win this argument?"

"Possibly...get me some M&M's and I'll let you know."

* * *

After an hour of trying to find M&M's Abby was sitting in the front of the Impala leaning against the door with her feet on Dean's lap eating only the brown M&M's. He laughed. "You are so weird!"

"I am no!" She kicked his leg lightly.

"Be nice to me."

He laughed as he drove down the road. They've been driving around doing nothing, just talking and laughing, like normal people. The two of them never really had normal lives, especially Dean. At least Abby went to school until she was 18 but she never really hung around with anyone at that school.

"Alright, shorty, give me one."

She smiled taking one out and throwing it into his open mouth. "Score." He grinned and patter her leg then rubbed it.

"Mmm...foot rub please?"

"What?"

She laughed. "Please, give me a foot rub?"

"I just bought you M&M's, maybe you should be the one giving me a foot rub."

She pouted at him. "Please."

He glared at her then looked back at the road. "Alright, let me find a spot to pull over."

"Let's just go back to the hotel, you said pay per view." She grinned at him.

"First, M&M's, then a foot rub, then pay per view. You are getting spoiled." She laughed and turned to sit up right.

As they drove back to the motel Bon Jovi's 'I'll Be There For You' came on.

"Hell, no," he said turning the station.

"Awe, come on, Dean! Please?"

"Now, you _are_ being spoiled. No, my car, my rules." She pouted at him. He glanced at her. "No, no, no, no!"

"Please? Dean, please!!!!! I'll keep whining."

"Keep whining all you want then, sweetheart. I'll drown you out with the next song."

"I'll let you pick the movie we watch." He shook his head. "I'll let you pick the movie _and_ I'll give you the foot massage."

He glanced over at her seeing her pouty and he was thinking of what she said. He smirked. "Alright, here's the deal. I pick the movie and we give each other both foot rubs."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Yay." He turned to the station with Bon Jovi to hear the chorus.

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

He noticed Abby moving her foot up and down to the music. She was drumming her fingers to the song and singing to it to herself.

_**Jesus, this is such a lovey girly song. Just keep thinking foot rub and movie.**_

"Come on, Dean, I know you know the lyrics to this."

He shook his head. "No..."

"Oh, come on, sing with me!" She grabbed his hand in hers and started waving back and forth to the music. "And Baby you know my hands are dirty, But I wanted to be your valentine, I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby, When you get drunk, I'll be the wine."

The chorus came back on and he couldn't help but let a little smile spread across his lips and finally gave in. He started singing the chorus with her. She started to laugh as he took his hand out of hers and banging on the steering wheel getting into it.

They both sun the solo together. "And I wasn't there when you were happy, I wasn't there when you were down, I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby, I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out."

The chorus started again and she laughed seeing Dean's grin on his face. "See I told you you would know this song."

"If you tell Sam, or anyone I will deny the whole thing and come up with something bad about you."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "I promise."

They went back to the motel. They got dressed in comfy clothes, well Dean in pajama bottoms and no shirt and Abby in her underwear and a tank top.

Abby came out of the bathroom to see Dean leaning against the headboard watching TV. She noticed the movie.

"Evil Dead...are you serious?"

"It's a classic, now come over here and give me my foot rub." She glared playfully at him and gave him a smile while climbing onto the bed. She sat in the middle of the bed crosslegged massaging his feet while watching the movie.

"Oh, come on, you hear voices in the creepy woods, that means don't got out there. Dumb bimbo," she said sighing and going back to his feet.

He chuckled shaking his head. "Are you getting angry at a horror movie?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled at him then looked back at the TV. "At least I'm not that dumb, I'll take a rifle with me and salt shells."

He laughed again. "That's my girl." After a few more minutes of massaging his feet he took them away. "Alright, shorty your turn."

"Hmm, well aren't you being kind?" She went on her knees moving her way towards him.

"I'm a very kind person." He smirked at her seeing how close she was. She smiled leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face for the umpteenth time that night.

"Then, be kind to my feet." She turned around and lied on her stomach. "Get going Master Dean."

He chuckled. "I think I like the sound of that." He picked up her feet and started rubbing them. He watched her move a little and sucked on his bottom lip as his eyes darted from the TV to her ass. He swallowed hard and pressed harder on her feet. She moaned and lied her head on the bed.

"Wow, Dean...that feels amazing."

He smiled smuggly as he continued massaging her feet. She moaned when he hit the spot on her foot and she squirmed making her move her hips off the bed. Dean groaned inward and closed his eyes.

"You ok back there?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Fine...fine..."

She moved onto her knees and he looked up at her as she turned around. She moved between his legs and smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now, I wonder what you're thinking," he asked running his hands up and down her sides.

"Just how Sam isn't here, so I can finally after about over a month I can sleep in a bed by myself."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I was hoping there was something else on your mind." She laughed.

"Unless you want me to sleep with you."

He laughed nervously. "Oh, babe there are a lot of things I'd like to do with you."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a pervert."

He smiled cheekily at her. "You can't deny you like it."

"Yeah, I do." She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "And you."

He smiled feeling this warm feeling hit his heart from Abby. He won't admit it out loud but he liked it.

"So you want me to stay in this bed with you tonight?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you want." She hit him playfully and got out from between his legs and crawled under the blankets. He went under and shut the light off. He was still leaning against the headboard. His eyes darted from watching her fall asleep and watching the movie.

* * *

Dean and Abby woke up to someone pounding on the door. "Son of a bitch..." mumbled Dean unwrapping his arm from around Abby.

"Mmm...it's prob just room service," said Abby pulling him back over. "Just ignore it and come back to bed."

He chuckled wrapping his arm back around her. There was silence for a second and then the pounding happened again. Dean growled and got up.

"Dean, don't shoot them," said Abby sitting up. Her hair was wild from sleeping and Dean opened the door to see Sam.

"She turned," he said.

"What?" asked Dean. Abby got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"I couldn't grab her in time."

"We'll find her, Sammy." Dean and Abby got dressed and headed outside to find Sam.

"I already called Bobby. He doesn't know anything. Except he knew severing the bloodline didn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it."

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?" asked Abby.

"What, you put her to bed and then she wolfed out? Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn."

"What the hell does it matter? Look, we've gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something," said Sam.

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?" asked Dean.

"Well, then we have to look harder until we find something."

"Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore."

"What?"

"I hate to say it. She's a sweet girl, but part of her is..."

"Evil?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, that's what they say about me, Dean. So, me you won't kill, but her you're just gonna blow away?"

Sam's phone started to ring and Abby and Dean glanced at each other.

"Madison, where are you?"

_I don't know where I am._

"Well, do you see any street signs?"

_Um...yeah, yeah, Middle Point._

"Alright hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are." Sam walked to the car while Dean and Abby exchanged a nervous look then walked to the car.

Once getting Madison they went back to her apartment. The four of them were sitting in her living room. Dean's gun was sitting on the table.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night, didn't I?" asked Madison.

"There's no way to know yet," said Abby rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere."

"That's not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure," said Dean.

Madison looked at Sam. "Is he right?" Sam took a deep breath and turned away from her.

"I mean we could lock you up at night, but...when you bust out and some night you will, someone else dies. I'm sorry, I am."

Madison began to cry and Abby pulled her into a hug. "So I guess that's all there is to it then." She pulled from Abby's embrace.

"Stop it," said Sam. "Don't talk like that."

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you." She grabbed the gun and walked it towards Sam.

"Put that down."

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me." Abby and Dean exchanged a look. Then she kept glancing between Sam and Madison her bottom jaw dropped.

"Madison, no."

"Sam...I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We can find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you."

Madison started to cry harder. "You tried. I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

Sam began to feel emotional and almost was brought to tears. "I can't."

"I don't wanna die. I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me."

Sam shook his head. Dean motioned for Abby to follow him as he walked over to them and carefully grabbed the gun from Madison. The three of them went into the kitchen leaving Madison alone. Sam was now crying.

"Sam, I'm sorry," said Abby.

"No," said Sam shaking his head. "You both were right. She's right."

"Sammy," said Dean. "I got this one. I'll do it."

"She asked me to."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do, please." He held his hand out for the gun as the tears started to stream down his face. Dean handed it to him. "Just wait here, both of you."

Before Sam headed back to living room, he glanced at Abby and Dean shaking then left the room. Abby grabbed Dean's hand, tangling her fingers in his. A tear rolled down Dean's face. It was silent for a second before they heard the gun being shot. Dean flinched and Abby jumped her hand squeezing Dean's. He pulled her into a hug holding her tight.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You're my good friend, one of the best I ever had...if anything ever happens to me like this, I want you to be the one that brings me down."

"Abby...nothing is going..."

"Promise me Dean." She lifted her head from his shoulder. "Promise me...I'm letting you take care of me, if something horrible happens to me."

Dean leaned his head on hers and nodded. "I promise."

**AN: I like this episode...love this chapter...you see them getting closer...lots of love j.b.**


	10. What Is And What Should Never Be Part 1

**AN: my version of what is and what should never be...hope you like **

Dean started waking up slowly hearing Abby calling his name from far away and the phone ringing. "Dean! Get up! That's probably the garage...Dean!" Dean groaned and turned around opening his eyes. He looked around the unfamiliar bedroom and saw Abby coming out of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom in only a towel.

"Did you get that?"

"Huh?"

She raised her eyebrows at him taking the towel off her head and letting her wet blond hair fall to her shoulders. He swallowed hard seeing her in just a towel. He's never seen her wet and in a towel before.

"Babe...you feeling alright?" She sat next to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Abs? What's going on? Where's the Djin?"

She rolled her eyes. "So, you were out late drinking again weren't you?"

"What? No..." That's when he noticed the pictures around him. Most of them were of him and Abby.

"Babe, you're scaring me?" He looked back at her. Something was wrong. "You're sick...why don't you stay home from work?" She kissed his lips lightly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She smiled and kissed him one more time.

She walked into their closet picking out some clothes. "I'm just going to get something to drink." He got out of the bed watching Abby close.

"Alright, take something for whatever's bothering you."

"Yeah..." He walked out the bedroom and walked down the hall towards the kitchen and living room. "Whatever is bothering...what the hell is going on?!" He walked around the little home and found some mail that was addressed to him and Abby to their home in Lawrence, Kansas.

"Lawrence? What the hell?"

He looked around the living room even more noticing the puctures. There was one of Abby lying on the beach, Abby and Dean at dinner, the two of them at the park, the two of them at a garage, Abby on the Impala, one of the two kissing passionately...but one he noticed which made him take a double look. It was him, Abby and his mother. He dropped the frame and Abby came out fixing her wet hair.

"I've been wanting to move those," she said and Dean looked at her. She was wearing a black mini skirt, white wife beater and a pink buttoned up long sleeve. Her hair was still wet and she ran her fingers through it.

"Abby...what's going on?"

"What?" She looked at him confused as she picked the picture back up and placed it on the shelf. His eyes darted to the picture again.

"I...uh...I need to talk to Sam."

"Well, he should be here tomorrow days." He looked at her confused. She put her hands on his face making him look at her. "Babe...you are really scaring me. Please, I think we should..."

"I'm going to get some air." He walked away and rushed to the door leaving Abby standing there confused and scared.

Dean drove up to his childhood home. He knocked and rung the doorbell frantically. The door opened and Dean came face to face with his mother, Mary.

"Dean?"

"Mom?" He was shocked and confused.

"What are you doing here? Are you all right?"

"I don't know."

"Well, come inside." She led him into the living room. "Abby just called and said you just took off all of a sudden."

"Abby? Right. Let me ask you a question: when I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?"

"Dean, I don't understand..."

"Just answer the question."

"I told you angels were watching over you." Dean who was now in tears wrapped his mother in his arms in a huge hug.

"I don't believe it."

Mary looked at him confused still in his embrace. "Honey, you're scaring me. Just tell me what's going on." They let go and she looked at him still confused.

"You don't think that wishes can really…"

"What?"

"Forget it." He hugged her again. "Forget it. I'm just happy to see you, that's all. You're beautiful." She looked at him strangely and he just had tears in his eyes.

* * *

The next day...Dean was sitting at the kitchen table taking a huge bite out of the sandwich.

"Mmm...This is the best sandwich ever!"

"Thank you!" yelled Mary.

"I tried getting a hold of Sam earlier. Where's he?"

Mary walked into the room and sat down. "He'll be here soon."

"Good, I'm dying to see him."

Just then they heard the front door open and close. They looked over to see Abby coming through the door. Dean grinned dropping the sandwich and getting up from the table. It only took his two strides to get to her and took her in his arms.

"Um, hey, Dean...it's only been 24 hours."

"I know," he said and cupped her face in his hands. "But I missed you." He kissed her on the lips.

"Then maybe you should have came home last night." He gave her one more kiss and she laughed nervously looking at Mary. "Mary, what have you been giving him."

"The worlds best sandwich," she said laughing and getting up from the table and walking by into the kitchen.

"That's my Dean," said Abby smiling up at him. "The Impala first, food seconds, my third." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips pulling her close to him.

"Nah, you can be before the food."

She shook her head smiling. "Oh, yay, second place."

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Maybe you can do something later to get into first place." He kissed her pressure point just below her ear and she bit her bottom lip.

"Dean." She hit his chest playfully. "You know what that does to me, stop. Not in your mothers house...even though," he looked up at her. "That didn't stop us in high school." Dean licked his lips wishing he could remember these memories. "Dean..."

"Hmmm?" He was swaying her back and forth.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

He stopped swaying. "Work?"

"At the garage."

"Right, the garage. That's where I work...I, uh...I've got the day off." He kissed her forehead and she rolled her eyes.

"Dean Winchester always playing." He laughed and they separated. Abby sat in front of Dean's plate and grabbed some of his sandwich.

"Mmm, Mary, Dean's right this is the best sandwich in the world."

Mary laughed walking in. Dean watched Abby and Mary talk back and forth, laughing and smiling. Dean looked out the window. "Hey, mom the lawn looks like it could use some mowing."

Mary and Abby turned to him. "You wanna mow the lawn?" asked Mary.

Abby smiled at him seeing the change in him but wondered where it came from. "Are you kidding me? I'd love to mow the lawn."

"Knock yourself out. You'd think you'd never mowed a lawn in your life."

Abby chuckled. "Because he barely does ours."

Ten minutes later Abby was watching Dean mow the lawn. She watched as he was thrilled to be mowing the the lawn. She laughed when he waved at the neighbor.

Once he was done Abby brought him out a beer. He turned the mower off and grinned at her. She walked up to him and handed him the beer. "Thought you deserved this."

He leaned in and kissed her. "You read my mind, baby." He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked to the front steps to sit down.

"So you want to talk about why you're so happy?" He looked at her confused and she laughed. "Dean you barely mow the lawn..."

"Well, let's just say I turned over a new leaf." He took her chin in his hand making her look at him. "It's new for everything, including you. I'm going to make you the happiest woman alive."

Abby couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. He brought her face close to her and kissed her passionately. "Dean...you're scoring brownie points with me." He laughed and let his index finger caress her cheek. "I've been with you this long...I might as long stay another few years."

The two laughed and he kissed her again. They heard kids across the street playing and turned to watch them. It was a boy and a girl, they were playing with a soccer ball.

Abby laughed. "I remember playing that game with you." He looked at her trying to remember. "You would always steal the ball from me, then I would just cry to Sam and he'd go and beat you up."

"Nah, Sam could never beat me up." He nudged her.

"You'll be surprised..." They went back to looking at the kids and Dean noticed the smile on her face.

"You know..." he said wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "We can start our own little family." She looked at him surprised.

"What? Dean...I, uh...are you serious? I mean...were not even married."

"Than we'll just have to fix that."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you proposing?"

He smirked. "Maybe." She bit her bottom lip looking up at him wondering if he was serious. He kissed her lips. "I'll do it properly, so for now, we're engaged to be engaged." She laughed and kissed his lips.

They heard a car pull up and they looked up and Dean's expression changed. "I don't believe it."

Sam got out of the car dressed in preppy clothes and his hair was all neat. Jessica gets out of the passenger seat. Abby and Dean get up from the steps and walk over to them.

Sam and Abby hug while Dean and Jessica hug.

"Uh...good to see you too Dean...Can't breathe." He let go of her and Abby and Jessica hugged.

"Look at you guys, you're with Jessica," said Dean. "Where'd you guys come from?"

The three look at him puzzled. "We just flew in from California." Sam then gestured to the beer in his hand. "I see you started off mom's birthday with a bang, as usual."

"Wait, mom's birthday? That's today?"

"Yeah, Dean," said Abby putting her hands on her hips. "That's why there here. Don't tell me you forgot."

**AN: So how do you like so far?? only a couple more chapters till the end...but I have a feeling with the end I'm writing, some people may be disappointed...or they won't...lots of love J.B.**


	11. What Is And What Should Never Be Part 2

At Mary's birthday dinner, the Winchesters and their girlfriends, Abby and Jessica, had gone to a nice elegant dinner. The waiter brought over their food.

"Wow," said Dean. "That...looks awesome." Everyone laughed.

"Alright, to mom...happy birthday," said Sam.

"Thank you," said Mary grinning at them. The raised their glasses in a toast. Sam kissed Jessica and Dean smiled at them.

"Hey," said Abby leaning close to Dean. He leaned close. "What do you say later, we get you a cheeseburger?"

"Oh, God yes." She giggled. "How did I end up with such a cool chick?"

"I've just got low standards." He laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Alright, Jess and I actually have another surprise for mom's birthday." He looked at Jess. "You wanna tell them?"

"They're your family."

"What? Tell me, what?" Sam grabbed Jessica's left hand and showed a huge sparkling engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Abby taking her hand and looking at it. They all stood up congratulating Sam and Jess. Dean looked thrilled.

"I just wish your dad was here," said Mary hugging Sam.

"Yeah. Me, too," said Sam.

Dean shook Sam's hand. "Congratulations Sammy."

"Thanks."

"I'm really glad you're happy."

Sam looked at him a bit uncomfortable then watched as Dean leaves them walking over to nothing. They watched concerned as he turned back around looking at them.

* * *

Later that night...

Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV while Abby walked over to bring him a beer.

"My favorite," he said smiling. "I guess you know me pretty well."

"Afraid so," said Abby smiling as she sat next to him. "I mean, we have known each other since we were kids. Grew up in the same neighborhood, our father's worked together at the garage, played on the same football team, best friends till you kissed me on my 16th birthday..."

He laughed. "Ok, ok...I get it." He grinned at her taking her hand.

She noticed the look on his face. "You alright?"

"Samm and I...we don't get along."

"Well, you don't really spend a lot of time together. I just think you don't know each other all that well." She squeezed his hand. "For the record, he doesn't know what he's missing."

"I can fix things with Sam. I can make it up to him. To everyone."

"Ok...what's gotten into you lately?"

"I told you I'm turning a new leaf...This isn't going to make a lick of sense but I feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it."

"You're right. That doesn't make any sense..." He cuts her off by kissing her.

They stay close together staring into each other's eyes. "You know I get it."

She looked at him confused. "Get what?"

"Why you're the one." He kissed her again.

"Whatever's gotten into you...I like it." He grinned pushing her down on the couch as he continued to kiss her. She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. She moaned into his mouth as his hands landed on her thighs and started going up. She let go of him and whined. "Oh, come on. Don't do this to me now. I've gotta get ready for work."

She pushed him up as she got up from the couch. "You've gotta work now?"

Abby nodded heading to the closet. "Yeah I told you. I've got the night shifts on Thursday."

"You work nights at the, uh..." Dean followed her and saw the scrubs she took out from the closet. "The hospital, I'm dating a nurse. That is so..." He watched her strip down and his eyes wandered her body. "Respectable."

He had never seen Abby naked, he couldn't remember anything from their past together but wow...Abby had the best body he has ever seen. He just wanted to go in there bedroom and push her down on the bed and ravish her. Like in every dream he has had of her, every fantasy he has had of her since they met. He wanted her and he has gotten a second chance to have her.

Abby got dressed and went to walk by him when he grabbed her softly around the waist pulling her to him. "Tomorrow night, me, you and a bag of brown M&M's."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know the way to my heart." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He couldn't get enough of her lips. She let go opening her eyes slowly.

"I hate it when you do that."

He grinned. "Why?"

"Makes me feel like agreeing to anything."

He laughed about to pull her back in for a kiss when she stopped him. "Nope...work." He pouted and she grinned knowing exactly what she did. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe, I'll miss you."

"Miss you." He watched her walk out and leave.

* * *

Dean sat in front of the TV and flipped through the it till he found a news program.

_And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424. Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the 108 passengers who lost their lives._

Dean sat up. "No, no, I stopped that crash." He looked over at the laptop and walked over to it. He went online to look up more of the cases he had worked on to find out everyone had died. Everyone they had saved died.

Dean saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He gets up and follows it to the bedroom. He opened the closet to find three rotting corpses hung in it. He turned around to come face to face with a girl in white. Her face was bruised and dirty and she flickered then vanished.

Dean looked around seeing the corpses gone. He walked out into the living room looking around. He had to figure out what to do, something needed his help..._hell_ he needed help. He looked towards the pictures and saw a picture of John and knew where he had to go.

Dean found himself at the cemetery in front of his father's grave.

"All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved...they're all dead. And there's this woman that's haunting me and I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is. Not yet, anyway. It's like my old life is coming after me or something, like it doesn't want me to be happy. Of course, I know what you'd say. Well, not the "you" that played softball, but you'd say, "Go hunt the Djinn. It put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness over all those people's lives? No contest." Right? But why?" Dean looked around trying not to cry. His voice started to break. "Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero? What about us, huh? Mom's not supposed to live her life? Sammy's not supposed to get married? Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dad?"

He stopped talking as tears ran down his face letting everything sink in. He looked straight at the headstone. "Yeah." He walked away and got into his car heading towards his mothers house.

Dean ended up grabbing some silver even with Sam interrupting him. But while Dean was sitting in the Impala thinking about what he was about to do, Sam got in telling him that he was going to help. Even after Sam trying to pursue Dean into not doing whatever the hell he was going to do, Dean wouldn't budge.

They arrived at the Djinn's hideout and started looking around. Sam still trying to get Dean to leave. Telling him nothing is there but Dean knew, he knew that it was there.

They continued walking when they found the three corpses that were in Dean's closet.

"What the hell?" asked Sam looking at the three corpses in disgust.

Across the room Dean saw the mystery girl hanging. "That's her." There's a needle jabbed in the girls neck leading to an IV bag that is draining her blood.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"Shh!"

They heard the Djinn coming and hid behind a wall. The Djinn approached the girl who was awake and crying. "Where's my dad? Please...no, don't...where's my dad?"

"Sleep...sleep..." said the Djinn putting his hand over her face and she went unconscious. Sam made a disgusting sound as the Djinn squirted the girls blood in his mouth. The Djinn heard it and looked around. He went back upstairs trying to find them.

"This is real? You're not crazy?"

"She didn't know where she was. She thought she was with her father," said Dean as they approached the girl. "What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has."

"Look, man, that thing could come back, all right?" Dean looked around as realization came to him. "Dean, please."

"What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up in here someplace? What if all this is in my head? I mean…maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid and then just feeds on us, slow."

"No, Dean, that doesn't make sense, okay?"

"What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit, but it's like more and more, I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere and I'm catatonic and I'm taking all this stuff in but I can't snap out of it."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah, yeah, you were right, I was wrong. You're not crazy, but we need to get out of here fast." Sam tried to approach Dean but he pushed him away.

"I don't think you're real." Sam became frustrated and grabbed Dean's clothes.

"Dean, you feel that? You feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real, and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now, please..."

"There's one way to be sure." He pulled out a knife and Sam backed away.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up."

"No, no, no. That's crazy, all right?"

"Maybe."

"You're gonna kill yourself!"

"Or I'm gonna wake up...one or the other."

"Look…this isn't a dream, all right? I am here with you now, and you are about to kill yourself, Dean."

"No, I'm pretty sure." He looked around beat. "Like, ninety-percent sure. But I'm sure enough." He went to stab himself when Sam stopped him.

"Wait!"

Dean stopped to see Mary walk in the room dressed in her white nightgown. Then Abby and Jessica come in. Sam's expression softened as Jessica stood next to him.

"Why'd you have to keep digging? Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy," said Sam.

"Put the knife down, honey."

Dean looked at them sadly. "You're not real. None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had."

"What?"

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home."

"I'll die. The Djinn will drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here, with us, it'll feel like years...like a lifetime. I promise. No more pain, no more fear. Just love and comfort and safety. Dean, stay with us. Get some rest."

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore. You'll get to watch him live a full life," said Jessica holding onto Sam.

Abby then approached him. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him. She gave him a long loving kiss. "We can have a future together..." She moved his hand to her stomach. "Have our own family." She stared into his eyes. "I love you, Dean. Please."

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough? I'm begging you. Give me the knife," said Sam in tears.

"Dean," said Abby making him look at her. "Everything that you've ever wanted. Can be here with me, with us. Don't you love me? Please don't leave me, you promised a long time ago, that you'll take care of me. I love you."

Dean looked from her to everyone else. He felt his insides breaking from her words, from everyones. He wanted to stay. This was everything he wanted but he couldn't.

He looked down at Abby. "I'm sorry." He stepped back from her and stabbed the knife into his chest.

"Dean! Dean!" yelled Abby and Sam.

"Come on, hey," said Sam as they approached him. "Hey wake up! Damn it!"

"Dean, come on," said Abby as tears started to fill her eyes seeing him strung up like this. He was pale and blood was everywhere. Dean started to wake up and Sam and Abby smiled.

"Hey," they said.

"Auntie Em...there's no place like home," said Dean.

"Oh thank God," said Abby.

"We thought we lost you for a second," said Sam.

"You almost did," said Dean.

Sam took the needle out of Dean's neck. Dean turned his head for Sam to have better reach and saw Abby. She smiled warmly at him.

"Let's get you down." She went to cut him down when Dean saw the Djinn behind her.

"Abby!"

Both her and Sam turn around. Sam gets in front of to fight the Djinn as she helps Dean down. The Djinn had Sam pinned and almost knocked him out but Abby grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the back.

They walk up to the girl thinking she's dead but they see a tear fall down her cheek.

"She's still alive, Sam," said Dean. He was still too weak and almost fell over when Abby got him.

"I got ya, it's alright," she said softly to him. "I'll take care of you." He looked up at her remembering her soft words to him in his dream land.

Sam took the needle from her neck and started to cut her down. "I got you, we're gonna get you out of here ok?" asked Sam holding the girl in his arms. "I've got you...I've got you."

* * *

"Now, who's being the baby," said Abby cleaning his wounds. He chuckled a little as he kept fighting her off.

"I'll be ok," he said smiling at her a little.

Abby glared at him and pulled a chair in front of him. She turned his neck and started dabbing the wound. "Let me take care of you."

"Usually it's the other way around."

She laughed. "Well, my mom said if I never went into hunting, I would always make a good nurse."

Dean turned his head a little to look at her after what she said. He felt his lips form into a little smile while watching her work on his wound. "I can see that."

She finished with the wound on his neck and looked at him with a warm smile. "Thanks." She kissed his neck and grinned at him. "All better." She then noticed the look he was giving her and she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Are you ok?"

"I..." But he was interrupted by Sam coming in the room.

"Hey, just got off the phone with the hospital. the girls been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through."

Abby turned to Sam and smiled slightly. Dean cleared his throat. "That's good." He watched Abby grab the first aid stuff and throw the dried up blood and everything in the trash can.

"Yeah," said Sam watching him. "How about you? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." He paused and looked at them. "You should've seen it, Sam. Our lives…you were such a wussy."

Sam laughed. "So we didn't get along then huh?"

"No."

"I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy."

"It wasn't. It was just a wish. I wished for Mom to live. And Mom never died, we never went hunting, and you and me just never…you know."

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't have had the strength, they would've just stayed."

"Yeah, lucky me. I gotta tell you though, man...you had Jess, Mom was gonna have grandkids."

"Yeah, but, Dean…it wasn't real."

"I know. But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad…all I can think about is how much this job has cost us." Dean sat there starting to tear up and Abby hasn't seen Dean cry before. She felt her heart sink staring at him. He was staring at the floor. "We've lost so much. We've sacrificed so much."

"But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair, and it hurts like hell, but it's worth it."

They sat there in silence for a while till Sam got up to use the bathroom. Dean just sat there staring at the floor holding back everything else he just wanted to burst out. He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to see Abby sitting in the chair in front of him. "Talk to me."

He closed his eyes and looked away from her. "Hey, hey...don't do that." She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Talk to me, Dean. Please."

After a few seconds of him being quiet he spoke up. "It was just so hard to let it all go. I wanted to stay. There was so much, everything that I wanted was in that dream land."

"But it _was _a dream land, Dean. None of it was real."

He took her hand from his chin and stared hard at her. "That's what I'm afraid of."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head looking away from her. "We...me and you, we were together." He looked back at her. "We had a home, we had a life together, we had tons of pictures of ourselves hanging on the wall and you were a nurse." She smiled at him weakly. That's all he was going to say. He wasn't going to tell her about them wanting to start a family, marriage, that they loved each other. Hell, Dean didn't even know if he knew about love.

"Well," said Abby taking his hand. "We can start with one thing in that dream land of yours." He just looked so vulnerable right now and all Abby wanted to do was take care of him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

**AN: Some of you want to know if there's a couple chapters till the end of the story...yes...but I'm telling you, you'll love the sequal even if you hate the end of this story. lots of love j.b.**


	12. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

Dean pulled in front of a cafe late at night after complaining that he was hungry. He handed Sam some money.

"Don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" asked Dean.

"Dude, me and Abby are the one's that have to ride in the car with your extra onions," said Sam. Abby laughed while Dean grinning. Sam sighed getting out of the car and Abby hopped in the front.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie!" Sam shut the door and glared at him. "Bring me some pie!" He grinned at Abby pulling her towards him. "I love me some pie." He began leaving tender kisses on her lips. He then started kissing from her jaw line towards her neck.

Abby glanced out the windshield towards the cafe to see Sam inside. "Dean...Sam will be out soon." She tried pushing him away while laughing.

"Till then, let's make the best of it." He continued along her neck.

She laughed. "Dean I really think..." But she stopped when he sucked on the spot under her ear. "Oh...God..." How did he know about that spot? He smiled against her skin knowing he had her. She started fluttering her eyes as she grabbed his arm tightly. "Dean...how did...oh my God..." She moaned as his hand squeezed her thigh and he started to push her on the seat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him on top of her. Their lips connected with each other and their tongues tangled with one another. She ran her hands through his hair. His hands were on her waist and slowly lifting her shirt up. Their kissing became heated and needy. She felt his hands on her skin making her feel hot all over.

Suddenly the car radio became staticky and they let go of each other breathing heavily. Dean turned to the radio and started to fiddle around with it but all he could get was static. He shut it off and went to get back to Abby when he noticed the cafe was empty. He pulled up more.

"What is it?" she asked leaning up and looking at the cafe noticing it empty. The two of them untangling themselves from each other and getting out of the car. They ran into the cafe and noticed the customers and the staff were dead.

"Sam?" asked Dean looking around with Abby. They took out their guns and walked around the cafe looking for Sam. Dean walked to the back door and opened it looking outside.

"Sam?!" He went to close the door when he noticed something on it. Abby walked over to him as he looked at it closely.

"Sulfur?" she asked looking from the substance to Dean.

"Yeah." Abby swallowed hard and they ran out the door.

"Sam! Sammy!" yelled Dean looking around. "Sam?! Sam!"

"Dean," said Abby walking up to him and grabbing his arm. He took it out of her grasp and she stepped back. "Screaming for him isn't going to bring him back. Let's go, call Bobby. I'll call Ash. We'll find him Dean...we did it before we can do it again."

Dean took a deep breath. "Come on, get in the car. Let's go."

* * *

Dean and Abby met up with Bobby on the side of a highway between the cafe and where Bobby was coming from. They were standing over a map that was laid out on the Impala.

"This is it, all demonic signs and omens over the past month," said Bobby.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here," said Dean.

"Exactly."

Dean started to get even more frustrated. "Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing."

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?"

Abby's phone started to go and she immediately answered it. "Ash, what do you got?"

_Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam._

"Ash, what the hell? You've gotta give us something..."

Dean grabbed the phone from her. "We're looking at a three thousand mile haystack here, Ash!" As Dean was talking on the phone Abby pulled her hair up in a pony tail. Bobby looked over and then took a double look and cleared his throat. She looked at him and he pointed to his neck. She looked at him confused and walked to the side mirror of the car and saw a hickey on her neck.

Abby's eyes widened and quickly pulled her pony tail around the side of her neck to hide it. She was going to kill him.

Dean hung up and looked at Bobby and Abby. "I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on."

"Shit..." said Abby knowing if her mother saw the hickey, she was going to kill Dean. There was no questions there Ellen would kill Dean. The three of them got into the Impala and headed to the Roadhouse.

Half an hour later they turned the corner for the Roadhouse and Abby's heart sunk. "No, no, no..." She opened the door without Dean even stopping.

"Abby, wait!" yelled Dean slowing down.

But Abby didn't listen, she ran to the now burnt down roadhouse. She looked around at the debris and the dead bodies all inside. She started walking through it feeling the tears fall down her face. This was her home, for 18 years, this was her home. Her family was in here...her mother.

"Mom...mom...no...Ash?...mom?" She started walking around the dead bodies and the debris and that's when she noticed something under some debris. She fell to her knees pulling the debris off of it and saw her bear...what was left of it anyway. She thought she left it at one of the hotels. She felt a tear fall from her eye as she grabbed what was left of it. Half of it's body was gone and it was singed all over. She pulled the bear into a hug and started crying. She was shaking and trembling.

She started to stand up when she felt someone grab her arm lightly. She tried to take her arm out of the grip but they held on tighter. "Get off me!" She growled wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her other arm.

"No, Abs!" yelled Dean as they fought. She wanted to be left alone.

"Get off! Just leave me alone!" She cried pushing into his chest. She punched his chest with her wrist as he pulled her into him. She stopped and just fell into his chest crying.

"They're gone...they're all gone...everything is gone...everyone I loved...they're gone." Dean cupped the back of her head and kissed her head. Bobby and Dean glanced at each other with a knowing look. Whoever or whatever did this knew what Ash was going to tell them.

"This is..." started Bobby.

"What the hell did Ash know?" asked Dean as they started for the car. Abby was holding the half singed bear close to her as she stared at the ground. She wasn't even listening to them. Dean turned to Bobby and whispered harshly. "We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?"

Dean turned around to walk to Abby who was leaning on the car emotionless.

"We'll find them," said Bobby also noticing how Abby was. Bobby approached her rubbing her arms and she looked up at him tears filling her eyes again. "We will find them. One thing at a time. Ok?"

She took in a shaky breath nodding. Abby hasn't felt like this since the day she found out about her father.

While looking at Abby Dean clutched his head in pain. Abby and Bobby looked at him in concern.

"Dean?" asked Bobby.

Dean groaned in pain and stumbled holding his head.

"Dean?!" yelled Abby trying to hold him up.

Dean blinked a few times and rubbed his head getting over whatever just happened.

"What was that?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know. A headache?" asked Dean.

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. Must be the stress." He chuckled shaking his head. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean?" asked Abby looking at him still concerned. She glanced at Bobby then back at Dean. "Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?"

Dean looked at her offended. "What? No!"

She stepped back a little from him grimacing. "I'm just saying."

Dean gave her an apologetic look. "Come on, I'm not some psychic."

Then Dean fell back against the car in pain holding his head.

"Dean? Dean!" yelled Bobby and Abby.

"Are you with me?" asked Abby putting his head in her hands. "You with me, babe?"

Dean blinked a couple times and looked at her. "Yeah, I, I think so." He stood up from the car looking at the both of them. "I saw Sam. I saw him."

"It was a vision," said Bobby.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh… there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?" asked Abby.

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is."

* * *

The three of them pulled up at the edge of the woods. "Looks like the rest of the way's on foot," said Bobby as they got out of the car.

Dean opened the trunk and grabbed their weapons. Bobby glanced at Abby who was arming herself. "You ok to do this, Abby?" he asked. Dean glanced at her while checking the ammunition in his gun.

"I'll be fine," she said without any emotion in her voice. She checked her gun and put it in her back pocket.

"Are you..."

"Bobby." She turned to look at him still no emotion in her voice or on her face. "I can do this. Let me do this. I'm not some weak minded ignorant bimbo who is going to let death bring her down. Let's just get Sam."

Bobby nodded and Dean closed the trunk. "Let's go."

The three of them walked through the woods for about ten minutes till they started to hear yelling. They ran faster to find Sam knocking some guy out. They walked down the street and Dean felt relief hit him.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around. "Dean!"

Suddenly they saw the guy get up with the knife in his hand.

"Sam look out!" yelled Dean as the three of them started running towards him but they were too late. The guy stabbed Sam in the back.

"No!"

They watched as Sam fell to his knees. Bobby and Abby looked at the guy angrily and ran after him as Dean ran towards Sam. Abby and Bobby chased after the guy. Abby was catching up to him while Bobby was a few feet behind. Abby felt her anger building inside her for everything that had happened that day, making her adrenaline pump, making her go faster.

Once she gained up to him she grabbed her knife and threw it at him hitting him in the leg. He stumbled and fell. She ran towards him and punched him in the jaw but felt her hand feel like it was gonna break. _What the hell?_ The guy grabbed the knife in his hand pulling it out and stabbed Abby in the arm making her fall back and cry out. The guy kicked her in the stomach making her fly back. The guy jumped up and stumbled away.

Bobby fell next to her as Abby pulled the knife out of her arm. She screamed feeling the searing pain. "You gotta put pressure on it," said Bobby grabbing a handkerchief and wrapping it around her arm. "Just put pressure on it. Where'd he go?"

Abby shook her head. "I don't know...I don't know which way. I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She felt the tears of anger and sadness start to come out. "Bobby...I'm so sorry." He looked at her seeing her break down. "I should have looked...I should have seen which way he went."

"No not, your fault," said Bobby shaking his head and helping her up.

"I should have been at the Roadhouse," she said quietly. Bobby looked at her strangely.

"What?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I should have been there. I should have been able to protect them all. I should have been able to protect my mother, Ash...Jo."

"You wouldn't have been able to protect them all, Abby. You hear me? You would have died in that fire. There was nothing you would have been able to do. You can't protect everyone, Abby." Abby went into Bobby's arms and continued crying.

**AN: One more chapter to go!!!! hope you liked this one...lots of love j.b.**


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

Abby and Bobby walked into the motel room that Dean was in. They saw Dean just sitting in a chair staring at Sam's dead body. Abby grimaced and walked up to him slowly.

"Dean?" He didn't acknowledge her. "Bobby brought you some chicken." Bobby put the bucket of chicken on the table.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," said Dean not taking his eyes off of Sam.

Abby licked her lips and crouched down next to Dean. She put her hand on his knee. "You should eat something."

Dean looked at her angrily and said in a cold voice, "I said I'm fine." Abby looked away from him and got up.

"Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do," said Bobby. "But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam."

"No."

"We could..." Bobby scratched the back of his head sighing and looked at Abby. "Maybe..."

"What? Torch his corpse?" He was quiet for a second. "Not yet."

Abby bit her bottom lip. "Dean...come with me and Bobby."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean, please," said Bobby.

"Would you two cut me some slack?" He stood up staring angrily at them.

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all," said Abby reaching out for him.

"I gotta admit," said Bobby. "I could use your help." Dean scoffed and turned his back on them. "Somethin' big is going down...end-of-the world big."

Dean looked at them. "Well, then let it end!"

Abby looked at him concerned. "You don't mean that."

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it." He got closer to Bobby and Abby pointing at them. "And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here. Go!" He pushed Bobby on the shoulder and Bobby put his hands on Abby's shoulders to protect her from whatever Dean was going to do. Dean looked at their faces seeing the tears fill their eyes. He shook his head and walked away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

Bobby sighed and started to walk away but Abby stood still staring at Dean angrily as he turned his back on the. Bobby opened the door. "You know where I'll be." He left the door open for Abby as she walked over to it.

She put her hand on the door and looked over at him and Dean looked over at her. "Don't think you're the only one that has lost someone. You saw what happened at the Roadhouse. For all I know my mother was one of those burned up bodies. The one raised me. Ash is definitely gone. The big brother I never had. And Jo...she's somewhere out there, alone and doesn't even know what happened." Angry tears started to pour down her face as Dean stood there staring at her. "So don't you _dare _think you're the only one that has lost someone in this world! Don't you _dare_!" She slammed the door behind her and walked out.

Abby and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table working on some of the coordinates of the demon sightings when they heard a knock on the door. The two looked at each other confused and Bobby got up to open it. Abby heard Dean and...Sam's voice?

Abby got up from the table and walked towards the door.

"Sam. It's good to see...you up and around," said Bobby. Abby was watching the scene in front of her play out. How the hell was Sam alive?! She noticed Dean wouldn't even make eye contact with her or Bobby.

"Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up," said Sam.

"Don't mention it."

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" asked Dean walking in. Bobby closed the door behind them and Sam smiled at Abby.

"Hey, Abs, heard what happened? Thanks for trying to kick his ass. How's the arm anyway?"

She grimaced walking past them. "It's been better." Sam noticed the way Abby and Dean were acting towards each other but didn't say anything.

"Well, we found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means," said Bobby.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave," said Abby.

"Yeah, cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." Bobby pointed to Wyoming on the map. "All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean...spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?" asked Sam.

Bobby and Abby glanced at each other. Abby let out a deep breath and looked at Sam and Dean. "As if the demons are surrounding it."

The brothers looked at them confused. "But you don't know why?" asked Dean.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure," said Sam.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." Abby noticed the tone in Bobby's voice.

"Yeah." Dean glanced at Abby then followed him out.

Sam and Abby looked over the map then Sam glanced up to see Abby's cold stare. "Are you ok Abs?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yup, fine. Let's look over this map."

A few minutes go by and they heard the front door open and close. "Abby! Abby!" yelled Bobby. Abby furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the door and felt her knees buckle.

"Ma?" Tears filled her eyes seeing her mother with Bobby and Dean. She ran towards her mother and hugged her. "Oh my God! I thought you were..."

"I almost was," said Ellen holding Abby tightly. Abby sobbed into her mothers shoulders.

"Come on," said Bobby patting Ellens shoulder. "You need a drink."

Ellen nodded as Abby and her let go of each other. Abby wiped her tears away and chuckled. "Oh, God, look at me. I'm a mess." She continued to wipe the tears.

"No," said Ellen putting her hands on her shoulders. "You are as beautiful as you were when you were born."

Abby gave her a weak smile. "Thanks mom you and dad were always the one to say I was." Ellen laughed as they walked to the table where Bobby was pouring a shot from his flask to her. Abby and Ellen eyed it suspiciously knowing what he just poured.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" asked Ellen.

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt," said Bobby.

Ellen lifted the shot to her mouth and swallowed it. She looked at Bobby. "Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

Abby and Ellen sat down and Abby was holding her hand as if, if she let go her mother would disappear. "Ma, what happened? How'd you get out?"

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." She grabbed the shot that Bobby poured for her and downed it. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen," said Sam.

Ellen licked her lips as the tears started to fill her eyes. "A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me." She looked at Abby who wiped the tears from her cheeks for the umpteenth time.

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe," said Dean.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No." She pulled out a map from her pocket and unfolded it. They saw several black lines and X's on it.

"Whyoming, what does that mean?" Dean pointed to the lines.

"I don't believe it," said Bobby setting down a large book on the table he was reading.

"What? You got something?" asked Sam.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's," he said pointing at them. "Is an abandoned frontier church...all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt...the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?" asked Abby.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines." He pointed to the black lines on the map. "Connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." He connected the lines and a star was made.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," said Dean.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap," said Sam.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross," said Abby.

"I've never heard of anything that massive," said Ellen and Abby shook her head agreeing.

"No one has," said Bobby.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" asked Dean.

"Definitely," said Sam.

"How do you know?"

"All those omens Bobby and Abs found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well...they're trying," said Bobby.

"Why? What's inside?" asked Abby.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?" asked Sam.

"Well, unless..." said Dean.

"Unless what?" asked Abby.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Well that's a comforting thought," said Ellen.

"Yeah, you think?" asked Dean.

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" asked Sam.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across," said Bobby.

"No," said Sam leaning up from the table. "But I know who could." They all look at him confused until realization hit them.

The five of them filled their cars with everything Bobby had in the house. Abby closed the trunk to Bobby's car and walked by Ellen.

"Um, Abigail, what is that?" asked Ellen.

Abby stopped and turned on her heel. "What is what?"

Ellen narrowed her eyes and motioned for her to get closer. "Mom, we don't have time for this."

"Now Abigail Lorain Harvelle."

Abby breathed heavily and walked towards her mother. "What?"

Ellen took her pony tail away from her neck and arched an eyebrow at the hickey on her neck. "That."

"Um...I burned myself with the hair dryer."

"That is not a burn..."

"Mom we don't have time for this! Let's just go!" Abby got into Bobby's car in the back and Ellen gave Dean a long hard look before getting into Bobby's car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The five them pulled up to the cemetery and grabbed their guns. They buried the cars with branches and headed inside.

"Wait, Abs," said Dean grabbing her arm. She sighed and looked at him. "I need to talk to you."

"Now? Now you want to talk?" Her eyes were wide. "You have really bad timing."

"Yes I know this but I have to tell you something."

"Ok...I'm waiting."

"I made a deal." She looked at him confused. "I made a deal to save Sam's life."

Abby took in a shaky breath. "How long?"

"One year."

Abby felt a shiver run down her spine and she closed her eyes letting it sink in. She opened them up and nodded. "One year...well for that one year I hope it knocks some sense into that thick skull of yours." She shook her head at him. "We'll deal with this later right now, we need to save the world."

Abby walked to the spot Bobby told her to go and waited till Jake came in.

"Howdy, Jake," said Sam as he, Bobby, Ellen, Dean and Abby walked out from the shadows with their guns raised at him.

"Wait..." said Jake. "You were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam glanced at Dean giving him a confused look. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son," said Bobby.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see," said Sam.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do...kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." Jake started to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" asked Dean.

"Hey Ladies, do me a favor. Put those guns to your heads." Ellen and Abby pointed their guns to their heads. Abby glanced at Ellen as Ellen started to shake. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let them go," said Sam.

"Shoot him," said Ellen.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off," said Jake. "Everybody, put your guns down. Except for you two." Dean, Sam and Bobby dropped their guns. "Okay. Thank you."

Dean glanced at Abby who started to shake now knowing whatever Jake was about to do, no matter what, he was going to make them shoot themselves. Abby licked her lips and looked at Dean.

Jake turned around and pulled the Colt out of his pocket. He inserted the Colt into the crypt. Before the girls could shoot themselves Bobby grabbed Ellen and Dean grabbed Abby. When this was happening Sam shot Jake in the back four times. Jake fell to the ground and Sam stood in front of him.

"Please...don't, please," begged Jake but Sam shot Jake three times in the chest.

The five of them watched as two separate engravings on the crypt spin in different directions then stop.

"Oh, no," said Bobby.

Abby looked away from Dean's chest to Bobby. "Bobby what is it?"

"It's hell." Dean got up and pulled the Colt from the Crypt.

"Take cover...now!" yelled Bobby. The five of them ran behind the tombstones as the doors to the Crypt busted open. Dean covered Abby with his body. Black mass erupted from it and shot outward.

"What the hell just happened?!" yelled Dean still covering Abby.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell," yelled Ellen.

They saw the railway break in two letting all of the demons out.

"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"

Abby went to get up when Dean pulled her down. "No, you're not going over there!"

"Dean! Let me go! I can help!"

"I don't want you to!"

She stared into his eyes and shook her head. "This is why Dean...this is why I was a drifter."

Dean nodded knowing what she meant. He can't make her stay hidden even if it killed him. This is what Abigail Harvelle was, a hunter and nothing else. She kissed Dean on the lips and ran to help her mother and Bobby close the gate leaving Dean.

Abby, Bobby and Ellen fought with the fate doors. Abby thought she was going to pass out from all the struggling and deep breathing. Finally they were closed. Ellen patted her back. They turned around and saw John. Abby stepped back seeing John and put her hand to her heart.

John took a step back from Dean glanced at Abby and winked. She waved at him smiling as tears filled her eyes. John looked back at Dean and disappeared.

Ellen, Bobby and Abby leaned on Bobby's car waiting for the boys to walk back towards them.

"Mom, have you found Jo?" asked Abby.

"I may have, why?"

"I feel awful. I promised you that I would find her and I was so into helping the Winchesters and..."

"Falling in love." Abby looked down at the ground feeling her heart sink at those words. "Abby you know it's ok to fall in love."

"No it's not." She looked at her mother who had a sad look to her face. Abby shook her head. "Someone like me, like the Winchesters...we cannot fall in love." Abby was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm going to help find Jo." Abby watched as Dean and Sam walked up to the Impala. Ellen, Bobby and Abby walked up to them.

"Well...Yellow Eyed Demon might be dead," said Ellen. "But a lot more got through that gate."

"How many, you think?" asked Dean.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army," said Sam.

"Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun," said Bobby.

"Well, then," said Dean opened the trunk and throwing the Colt in. He closed it and looked at the four of them. "We got work to do."

Abby looked at Bobby and Ellen and Ellen saw the look. "Come on, Bobby, we need a shot." Bobby and Ellen walked towards Bobby's car and Sam got into the Impala.

"Come on, Abs," said Dean grabbing her hand. "We've got a lot to talk about." Abby just stayed still as Dean tried walk with her. He looked back at her as she avoided his eyes. He chuckled lightly. "You're not coming."

She looked at him in the eyes. "I need to find Jo...and what happened back there is the reason why we can't be together." He nodded understanding.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, one of the reasons why I never really kept a serious relationship."

She put her hands on his face and kissed his lips. "Doesn't mean I don't care about you." They stared into each others eyes. "I'll never stop caring about you, you are my best friend, my _only_ best friend, hell, my only friend." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist holding her tight. He let a few tears slip out of his eyes while she let a whole bunch. She sniffed and took in his scent one more time.

She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "If you ever need anything, anything at all, let it be a demon hunt, a salt and burn case or a little leprechaun," she smiled a little then it disappeared. "You can call me and I'll be hitch hiking my way towards you in a New York minute."

"The same goes for you."

She nodded and looked up at him. She felt his hands move up her back and then towards her head. She looked at him strangely then felt her hair becoming lose from the pony tail and she smiled at him. He ran his hands through it. It was soft and thick.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep it down?"

"Because it makes me look so mature."

He smiled warmly at her. "No, because it makes you look beautiful."

Her eyes softened and she grabbed the hair thing and put it around his wrist. "Keep it, to remember me."

He cupped her face in his hands making her look at him. "I will always remember you."

She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She opened up fully to him. They deepened the kiss and let their last kiss be remembered towards each other. It lasted for only seconds but it felt like forever. They let go their lips still inches from each other and gave each other one last little kiss. "I'll miss you."

They were the last words he heard her say before she walked away towards Bobby's car. Dean sniffed back the tears gave her one last glance as she got in the car and got into the Impala. Dean turned the radio on and what he heard felt like someone stabbed him in the heart.

_I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love it's suicide_

_You say you're cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore_

**AN: Last chapter...tell me what you think. Keep an eye out for the sequel!!! lots of love J.B.**


End file.
